Después Del Día D
by leodyn
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después del fatídico día? ¿Cómo siguen las vidas de los personajes? Un GD, aunque al principio no lo parecerá. Contiene Spoilers de HBP, quedáis avisados. CAPÍTULO 9!
1. Conversaciones

Hola! Por fin me he decidido a publicar el fic largo del que os hablé, esta semana (no sé si porque tenía exámenes y quería desconectar un poco :s) he avanzado bastante y he perfilado algunas cosas, así que me he decidido a publicar el primer capítulo, como veréis es una continuación desde donde termina el sexto libro de Harry Potter, así que si no lo habéis leído y no queréis que se os chafe toda la sorpresa NO LEÁIS ESTE FIC! No quiero ser la culpable de que cuando leáis el libro en castellano o catalán no tenga tanta emoción como cuando lo leí yo... Bien, como dije en mi otro fic, el ONE-SHOT Segundo Plato / Segon Plat, intentaré incluirlo en la historia, pero muuuuucho más adelante, este fic es un Ginny-Draco auque al principio no os lo parecerá pero ya iréis viendo poco a poco como avanzará la historia.

Otra cosa, dentro de 2 o 3 días voy a publicar EL MISMO FIC pero en catalán, como no hay una sección de ff . net para este idioma, lo publicaré en el apartado de castellano, el título en lugar de ser Después Del Día D... será Després Del Dia D... y los iré publicando simultáneamente.

Por ahora tengo 5 capítulos escritos, pero puedo modificarlos un poco e función de vuestros comentarios y ideas así que REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Sin, nada más, espero que os guste

Leodyn

* * *

Disclaimer: pues lo que pone siempre todo el mundo, que lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling y más adelante a otras cosas, y lo otro pues lo habré inventado yo jejeje

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

CAPÍTULO 1 Conversaciones

Había llegado el día que tocaba abandonar Hogwarts de nuevo,y quizás para no volver, Harry no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado los últimos días, la muerte de Dumbledore, junto con la traición de Snape, la posibilidad de que la escuela no abriera nunca más, su ruptura con Ginny, con quién tenía que mantener una conversación en privado, la presentación "pública" de la pareja Remus-Nimphadora, las heridas de Bill, ahora ya curadas, el miedo por todas partes... pero en lo que más había pensado era en la actitud de Draco Malfoy, completamente fuera de los esquemas que él tenía del chico, no podía dejar de reflexionar con el hecho de que podía ser que el chico fuera bueno, y cada vez lo veía más claro, Malfoy estaba obligado a actuar como lo hacía pero realmente no era como siempre se le había visto, era una persona con sentimientos y que pasaba miedo como todos y quería a su familia hasta el punto de ser capaz de ir en contra de sus ideales para salvarles...

Se encontraban todos en el Gran Comedor, desayunando y esperando que llegasen los carruajes que les llevarían a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade para volver a casa, para él, sería el último viaje, pero se preguntaba si para los otros sería igual, abriría de nuevo sus puertas la escuela de magia y brujería de Hogwarts?

Se desveló del lío de pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza y decidió hablar con alguien de la Orden en quién realmente confiaba y contarle todo lo que había estado haciendo con Dumbledore para que estuviesen al corriente de lo que pensaba hacer durante el verano, a excepción de los días de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y durante el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta matar al que había estado haciendo que su vida fuera como era...

- Mmmm, Remus¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?

- Claro hijo, claro que puedes.

- Esto, me gustaría que fuera en privado. – Dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- Entendido pues, vamos. – Dijo Lupin guiándole hasta la sala donde había ido en su cuarto año al ser escogido por el Cáliz De Fuego para participar en el Torneo De Los Tres Brujos. – Bien¿Qué querías decirme?

- Verás, hay una cosa que no he contado del día de la muerte de...

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le interrumpió el hombre visiblemente afectado.

- Pues, la persona que le tenía que matar no era el prof... Snape – Remus le miró con atención y cara de sorpresa. – tenía que hacerlo Draco Malfoy, un chico de mi curso...

- ¿Cómo dices¿Un niño¿Y por qué lo hizo Snape?

- Bueno, Malfoy estuvo un rato en la torre antes de que subieran los otros Mortífagos y dijo que Voldemort le obligó a hacerlo, que si no lo hacía le mataría y que también mataría a su familia, le había amenazado, se veía muy afectado y que se debatía dentro de si.

- Entiendo... – Dijo Remus con cara de preocupación. – ¡Pobre chico!

- Dumbledore le dijo que la Orden les podría proteger, esconderlos en algún lugar y de manera que nadie les pudiera encontrar, y estoy seguro que en ese momento vi como el chico bajaba su varita un poquito... pero entonces ya llegaron los Mortífagos...

- ¡Harry, esto que dices es muy importante!

- Yo y él no hemos tenido muy buena relación en Hogwarts, de hecho, desde que le conocí antes de empezar en el Callejón Diagon que no me ha caído bien, y todavía no me cae del todo bien puesto que tiene predilección por las artes oscuras, pero estoy preocupado, últimamente he estado pensando que quizá era sólo cosa de su padre, o ni siquiera eso, que éste también estaba coaccionado de alguna manera o bajo una maldición, y no creo que sea justo.

- Con esto quieres decir… - Lupin le instó a continuar.

- Querría pedirte si habría alguna posibilidad de buscarle a él y a su familia para protegerles, y a su padre también, sacarle de Azkaban para traerle con su familia… ¿Existe alguna manera para saber si una persona ha estado bajo el efecto de algúna maldición imperdonable como un Imperius o algo parecido?

- Sí, Harry, se puede comprobar, eso que me has contado demuestra muy buen corazón de tu parte, te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas dicho hijo, lo comentaré con la Orden… supongo que lo primero que podremos hacer será comprobar si Lucius Malfoy ha estado bajo los efectos de alguna maldición que le haya inducido a actuar de aquella manera. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Remus, de veras, ahora ya estoy más tranquilo. – Dijo el chico dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Espera Harry, quería preguntarte una cosa… - Le paró Remus.

- Dime.

- Este verano pasarás a ser mayor de edad… y ya no tendrás que estarte en Privet Drive con tus tíos, me preguntaba qué tenías pensado hacer, y si querías venir conmigo y Nimphadora, o estar todos en el cuartel…

- Tengo previsto terminar con lo que empezamos Dumbledore y yo…

- ¿Algún día podrás decirme de qué se trata?

Entonces Harry se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, se había pasado gran parte de la noche escribiéndolo, y se lo dio a Lupin, que empezó a leerlo.

- Ya imaginaba que me lo preguntarías, aquí lo tienes explicado, Dumbledore me dijo que sólo se lo podía contar a Ron y Hermione pero confío en ti, eras un gran amigo de mi padre y de Dumbledore…

- Supongo que Ron y Hermione te habrían acompañado ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo decidieron por voluntad propia y en contra de la mía. – Explicó Harry pensando en la conversación que tuvieron el día del entierro de Dumbledore.

- ¿Te parece bien que la Orden te ayude con el tema Horcruxes? Creo que no te sería de más un poco de ayuda…

- No lo sé… Ya tenéis bastante trabajo controlando los ataques constantes de Mortífagos como para, además, tener que ayudarme con todo esto…

- Precisamente Harry, si terminamos con todo esto y con Voldemort, estos ataques se habrán acabado definitivamente, pero sólo te ayudaremos si tú lo quieres, si no, no haré ningún comentario al respecto con nadie. (N.A.¿Ni siquiera a Nimphadora? Uyuy, ya empezamos con secretitos…)

- De acuerdo, pero quiero ser yo quién los destruya por favor.

- Por supuesto, esto no te lo puedo negar hijo. Hay otra cosa, a parte de que no me has dicho si querrás estar conmigo y Nimphadora a partir de tu cumpleaños, habíamos pensado que, como Hogwarts puede que no vuelva a abrir las puertas el curso que viene, por ahora todavía falta aclarar algunas cosas, y además, algunos no querréis ir sino que querréis luchar, – Dijo refiriéndose claramente a Harry, Ron y Hermione. – dado que todos los profesores de la escuela forman parte de la Orden, podríais continuar con las clases fuera de la escuela, así podrás practicar más los hechizos y encantamientos sin vocalizar y la oclumencia… – Al oír eso Harry pensó en Snape.

- Creo que es una gran idea Remus, siempre dando prioridad a los Horcruxes claro, y sí, me gustaría estar con vosotros si va bien…

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Lupin dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Y ahora¿qué te parece si vamos para fuera? Los carruajes ya deben estar a punto de llegar.

Los dos se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada donde ya había los carruajes, tanto Ron como Hermione y Ginny miraban los Thestrals fascinados "Vieron morir aquél Mortífago" pensó Harry, se dirigió poco a poco a Ginny, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes mejor.

- Te los imaginabas así? – Preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

- Son extraños, no me creo que haya montado en uno de ellos. – Le contestó ella todavía mirando los Thestrals.

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

- Dime Harry. – Le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Es sobre lo nuestro desde que lo dejamos he visto que realmente…

- Realmente… – Insistió ella.

- Pues que… no te quiero, no, tampoco es eso – La chica le miró extrañada. – es que he visto que en realidad sí que te veo más como una hermana que como mi pareja, lo siento Ginny. – Terminó bajando la cabeza.

- No pasa nada Harry, de hecho yo quería decirte lo mismo, me hice muchas ilusiones sobre ti , pero han resultado ser eso, ilusiones, así que no te preocupes. – Le dijo ella comprensivamente.

- De acuerdo¿te parece que subamos a los carruajes?

- Vamos.

Durante el trayecto de los carruajes todos estaban en silencio, Harry decidió que ya les contaría lo que había hablado con Remus una vez en el tren, aquellos instantes eran para despedirse de la escuela, nadie sabía si volvería a ver aquellos terrenos, aquel castillo, aquel mundo.

* * *

Bien¿qué os ha parecido? La conversación de Harry y Ginny del final quizás sea un poco forzada pero es que no me gusta la pareja y tenía que terminarlo bien y pronto...

Bueno, espero vuestros Reviews, gracias por adelantado!


	2. Explicaciones Y Decisiones

Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo de la historia!

Quiero dar las gracias a _Anzu Black_ por su review, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia xD, quería actualizar antes pero hasta ayer por la noche no terminé de pasar el capítulo del catalán al castellano y después estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza, pero aquí tienes.

A quienes no me han dejado reviews... espero que os haya gustado igual la historia y que esta vez sí me dejéis un review, pro favor, me gustaría muchísimo, aunque sea para decirme "tu historia es una mierda seca"

Sin más, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, que lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling y quizás a otras cosas y lo que no lo he inventado yo...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 Explicaciones Y Decisiones

Una vez en el tren, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville buscaron un compartimiento para ellos solos, Harry les contó la conversación que había tenido con Remus un rato antes y todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

- Esto es increíble¿Malfoy bueno? – Decía Ron.

- Bueno, una maldición puede ser muy poderosa según quién la haga y la influencia de una amenaza de muerte y de la muerte de tu familia también… - Razonaba Hermione.

- Pobre chico, lo debe haber pasado muy mal – Decía Luna.

- ¿Y la profecía también podía ser que hablase sobre mí? – Decía Neville incrédulo.

- Sí Neville, pero como quien tiene la cicatriz y ha sido marcado y todo esto es Harry ahora se refiere sólo a él – Le respondía Ginny.

- Bien, pero yo te ayudaré Harry – Sonreía el chico.

- Sí, todos te ayudaremos – Dijo Luna.

- Me podéis ayudar, pero no quiero que vengáis a buscar los Horcruxes conmigo y la Orden, es demasiado peligroso – Decía el chico todo serio.

- Harry, hay otra cosa – Dijo Ron de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- El número 12 de la plaza Grimmalud está desprotegido – Dijo Hermione.

- ¡El guardasecreto era Dumbledore! – exclamó Ron.

- Pues… tenéis razón, no lo había pensado.

- Se tendrá que hacer algo cuanto antes mejor – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no escogemos a uno de nosotros para ser el nuevo guardasecreto? Al fin y al cabo los de la Orden no pueden serlo… - Propuso Luna.

- Ron, Harry o yo no podemos serlo, no creo que tarden mucho en ir a por nosotros… - Reflexionó Hermione.

- Yo tampoco podría hacerlo – Dijo Luna.

- Neville podría¿qué te parece Neville? – Dijo Ron en seguida.

- Yo… no podría, ya sabéis como soy, y también pueden ir a por mí, vosotros sabéis, el de la profecía podría haber sido yo perfectamente y seguro que Snape lo sabe i se lo contará al Innombrable… además, cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad quiero ser miembro de la Orden, aunque me dedique a la botánica quiero formar parte de ella – Dijo el chico.

- Tienes razón Neville, sólo queda Ginny – Dijo Luna.

Todos pusieron cara de circunstancia y Ron estalló.

- ¡NO, MI HERMANA NO SERÁ GUARDASECRETO! ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA, NO LO TOLER…

- Y por qué no? De hecho yo iba a proponerla desde un principio, ya ha sido poseída por Voldemort y sabe cómo defenderse¿verdad Ginny? – Le cortó Hermione.

- ¿Qué dices al respecto Ginny?

- Estaría orgullosa de serlo – Dijo la pelirroja seriamente y mirando a su hermano desafiadoramente.

- Muy bien, hagámoslo – Dijo Hermione mientras preparaba lo necesario para el conjuro, entonces, hizo el conjuro confiando que funcionase.

- ¿Y ahora cómo sabemos si ha funcionado? – Preguntó Ron

- Ron, dónde se encuentra el cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix? – Le preguntó Hermione.

- Está en… en… ¡no puedo decirlo! – Dijo alegremente el chico.

- Los otros, exceptuando a Ginny¿podéis decirme dónde está? – Todos negaron con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

- Y tú Ginny¿sabes dónde está¿Puedes ilustrarnos con esa información? – Dijo Luna entendiendo como iba todo.

- Qué ignorantes que sois jejeje, está en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place de Londres, a ver si os acordáis. – Dijo la chica haciendo un poco de broma.

- ¡Ha funcionado! – celebró Neville.

En otro vagón del Hogwarts Express, Remus Lupin contaba la misma conversación a los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban allí sentados, también con reacciones de todo tipo…

- ¡Dios mío, Bajo una maldición! – Se lamentaba Molly Weasley.

- Todavía no lo sabemos Molly, todavía no lo sabemos, se tiene que comprobar todo, hasta que no estemos seguros no podemos decir nada. – Ojo-Loco Moody todavía no se fiaba.

- Pobre chico pero el hijo, él sí que no tiene ninguna culpa. – Decía Nimphadora Tonks.

- Tienes razón, con él y su madre sí que tenemos que hacer algo. – Razonaba Arthur Weasley.

- Sí¿pero qué podemos hacer? – Decía Minerva McGonagall.

- Una cosa seguro, no nos podemos quedar así de brazos cruzados, tenemos que actuar deprisa y eficazmente. – decía Bill.

- Ya ves si…

- …lo tenemos que hacer. – (N.A.: Se nota que son los gemelos ¿verdad?)

- No sé cómo lo podríamos hacer… – Pensaba Flitwick.

- Podrgiais haser como un seggesto, que los Mogtífagos piensen que los habeis atrapado y matado. – Dijo Fleur desde un rincón.

- Buena idea, buena chica, podemos intentar localizarles con la moneda de Madame Rosmerta. – Dijo Remus.

- Por cierto, tenemos otro asunto para tratar… - Recordó Moody.

- ¿Cuál? Alastor. – Preguntó Molly.

- Nos hemos quedado sin guardasecreto para el cuartel general¿verdad que es esto Moody? – Dijo Tonks.

- Efectivamente Nimphadora

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre por favor! Ya sabes que no me gusta.

- Pues a mí llámame Alastor.

- Muy bien, muy bien, lo haré…

- Venga, no discutáis más, tenemos que pensar qué haremos, sopesar quién sería el más indicado para ocupar este lugar. – Los cortó Arthur.

- Por supuesto ninguno de nosotros, puesto que somos el foco principal de los Mortífagos y no nos podemos arriesgar. – Dijo Flitwick.

- Tendremos que hacerlo a uno de los niños, pero Ron, Harry y Hermione no pueden serlo. – Añadió Bill.

- Luna Lovegood tampoco, puede ser muy buena persona, pero no creo que sea la indicada para confiarle esto… - Reflexionaba McGonagall.

- Neville Longbottom podría hacerlo, de hecho a estas horas ya debe saber que él podría estar en el lugar de Harry – Dijo Tonks.

- No creemos que funcione, seguramente él no querrá serlo, mejor que no. – Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- Sólo queda Ginny. – Dijo Arthur.

- ¡No, mi hijita no será guardasecreto, ya encontraremos a alguien más! – Dijo Molly desesperada.

- Creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellos a ver qué piensan – Acabó diciendo Remus.

- Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, a cada momento que pasa Snape puede hacer guardasecreto a algún Mortífago y habremos fracasado. – Dijo Moody.

Cuando faltaba poco por llegar a King's Cross, los seis chicos se sobresaltaron al oír unos golpes en la puerta de su compartimiento, Harry la abrió y vio a Kreacher acompañado de Dobby.

- Aquel hombre lobo quiere ver al señor Harry Potter y los otros fracasados que están con él, – Dijo Kreacher con cara de asco – a ver si se los come a todos. – continuó con un cuchicheo.

- Señor Harry Potter, el señor Lupin quiere verles a usted y a todos los otros señores y señoritas. – dijo Dobby alegremente.

- Muy bien¿nos podéis acompañar? – pidió Hermione amablemente.

- Kreacher no hace caso de los Sangre Sucia.

- ¡No insultes la señorita Hermione! – Se enfadó Dobby, ya se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Kreacher cuando Harry le interrumpió.

- ¡Kreacher¡Dobby¿Nos podéis acompañar por favor?

Los dos elfos domésticos los guiaron hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraba la Orden Del Fénix y los chicos entraron tras llamar a la puerta.

- Hola¿nos habéis llamado? – Dijo Ron mirando a su familia y amigos interrogativamente.

- Sí, entrad y sentaos, poneos cómodos. – Dijo Remus.

El compartimiento había sido ampliado de forma que todos cupieran sin problema "probablemente es el mismo encantamiento que usa papá en el maletero del coche para ir a la estación cada año" pensó Ginny.

- ¿Qué queréis¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Harry pensando que quizá ya habían podido hacer algo con respecto a los Malfoy o los Horcruxes.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que la Orden se ha quedado sin guardasecreto, el cuartel general está en peligro... – Dijo Tonks.

- Ah... – Harry iba a decir una frase pero Moody le cortó.

- El caso es que ninguno de nosotros puede ser el nuevo guardasecreto y, por lo tanto, tendrá que ser alguno de vosotros, estáis aquí para participar en la decisión.

- Me podría decir, señor Weasley¿dónde se encuentra el cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix, por favor? – Preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

- Pero Hermione, bonita, si ya lo sabes... – Contestó aquél.

- Todos lo sabemos papá, pero dilo. – Dijo Ginny.

- No entiendo por qué lo queréis, pero si insistís... El cuartel está en... está en... ¡NO LO PUEDO DECIR! – Dijo sobrecogido. – CÓMO PUEDE SE...

- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes decir? Arthur, ya sabes que está en... – La cara de Molly Weasley se puso blanca como la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se empezaron a mirar los unos a los otros con nerviosismo, pensaban que Snape había hecho lo que tanto temían. Bueno, todos excepto los chicos y Fred y George Weasley que les miraron divertidos.

- ¿No os parece que ya...

- ... es suficiente de la broma?

- ¿Broma? – Dijo Bill.

- Pogg que decís que es una bgoma? – Dijo Fleur. (N.A.: Ya se nota que es Fleur jeje)

- No es una broma, no pretendíamos haceros ninguna broma. – Dijo Neville.

- Vosotros nos podéis explicar por qué motivo no somos capaces decir dónde se encuentra el cuartel... – Dijo la Tonks entendiendo por donde iban las cosas.

- ¿Ellos¿Pero cómo pueden ellos...¿A QUIÉN HABÉIS HECHO GUARDASECRETO?

- Papá tranquilo¿igualmente queríais que uno de nosotros lo fuera no? – Dijo Ron.

- Sí, sí, pero ¿a quién habéis escogido? – Preguntó Molly impacientemente.

- Tenéis que saber que hemos sopesado todos los puntos para escoger quién sería mejor para hacer de guardasecreto. – Dijo Luna.

- ¿Nos queréis decir quién es? – Dijo Flitwick.

- Ginny¿dónde se encuentra el cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix? – Preguntaron todos a la chica, el resto se la miraron expectantes.

- Está en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place de Londres. – Dijo ella por segunda vez en aquel viaje.

- Ginny¿estás segura de querer tener esta responsabilidad? – Le preguntó McGonagall.

- Sí, profesora.

- Oh, no nos tienes que llamar profesores fuera de la escuela – Le dijo Sprout.

- El prof... Snape lo quería... – Dijo en Ron.

- Más vale que olvidemos todo lo que nos decía Snape. – Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Atención, ya hemos llegado a la estación, Harry, el día de tu cumpleaños te iremos a buscar a casa de tus tíos y al cabo de poco tendréis el examen de aparecer, a ver si para la boda ya tenéis la licencia. – Dijo en Remus mirando primero a Harry y después a Ron y a Neville.

Los tres chicos asintieron y todo el mundo fue saliendo del tren y por el andén 9 y ¾, entonces Harry se despidió de todos y se fue con sus tíos y su primo, que le esperaban en la entrada de la estación preparados para salir tan rápido como les fuera posible y alejarse de aquella gente tan rara que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y que me dejés algún review! 


	3. Noticias Inesperadas

Hola! Lo siento! He tardadomás de una semana a actualizar! Es que n o encontraba tiempo y además ahora en la uni de momento lo tengo un poco dificil para conectarme, ahora estoy en la facultad...

Antes de responder reviews, quiero referirme a uno que me escribieron en este mismo fic en catalán, la verdad es que medio podría aceptar su crítica si no fuese porque ESTOY PUBLICANDO SIMULTANEAMENTE EL FIC EN CASTELLANO, así que se puede leer en castellano igual que en catalán.

Otra cosa, me gustaría que me avisárais si me equivoco en algún nombre porque tengo un lio de cuidado, entre que leo fics mayoritariamente en castellano y los libros tanto en catalán como en inglés, ya no sé como son en cada idioma...

RESPONDO REVIEWS! GRACIAS POR LOS TRES!

tomoyosita: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas pensando que está igual de bien! Y que me dejes otro revi...:P

Flor Black: aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te siga gustando, pronto se descubrirán más cosas de Ginny...

shiosan: jaja, yo estoy escribiendo lo que me gustaría que pasase, pero de aquí a que sea así... ya veremos, aunque no lo creo... disfruta del capítulo.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 Noticias Inesperadas

Después de dos días de haber llegado a casa de sus tíos en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, Harry recibió una carta. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser una carta de Hogwarts, pero se diferenciaba con que la letra tenía una grafía diferente y esta vez era naranja, pensó que dentro habría la noticia que probablemente todos los alumnos de la escuela esperaban recibir, no tardó en abrirla y leer el contenido.

Bienvenido alumno Harry Potter:

Me complace comunicarle que finalmente la junta de la Escuela De Magia Y

Brujería Hogwarts ha decidido mantener el castillo abierto de cara al curso que

viene ya que el Ministerio de Magia considera que la educación que se imparte

es provechoso para los alumnos de cara a poder defenderse ante un posible ataque.

Le adjunto una lista con los horarios de este curso que viene y los libros que

necesitará en su séptimo curso y le comunico que, para más seguridad, las tiendas

del Callejón Diagon ofrecen este verano la posibilidad de pedir el material por búho

con cierto tiempo de adelanto, es por este motivo que ha recibido esta carta antes que

los cursos anteriores.

Atentamente,

Minerva McGonagall, directora.

A continuación había otra hoja con una lista de los libros que necesitarían y el horario de las asignaturas que le tocarían. "Gracias por la información, pero no tengo intención de volver a la escuela, por algún motivo me darán las clases este verano".

Al cabo de un rato, Harry vio como Pigwidgeon entraba alterado por su ventana con una carta, probablemente de Ron, se dio prisa a cogerla y dijo a Pigwidgeon que esperara en la jaula de Hedwig donde el pequeño búho se puso a comer mientras Harry leía la carta.

Ey Harry!

Qué gran noticia verdad? Al final nos veremos antes de lo que

pensaba! Ahora me ha llegado una carta, parece de Hogwarts, pero

ya la abriré cuando haya terminado esta, ya tengo ganas que

llegue pasado mañana, espero que tus tíos firmen sin problema.

Ron.

¿A qué noticia se refería Ron¿Qué esperaba que firmasen sus tíos? Lo primero que había pensado Harry era en la apertura de Hogwarts, pero, por lo que decía la carta, Ron todavía no la había leído¿qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz? Harry estaba pensando en todas estas cosas cuando otro búho entró por la ventana, traía una carta de Hermione "Espero que se explique mejor que Ron" Pensó él mientras cogía la carta.

Bienvenido Harry

¿Ya te ha llegado la noticia? No me refiero a la de

Hogwarts ya que no nos interesa sino a la otra, si

todavía no la sabes no seré yo quién te la cuente, no

creo que tardes mucho en recibir la carta…

Ron me ha enviado una carta, por lo que parece

todavía no sabe nada de Hogwarts.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Hermione.

Harry prefirió no pensar más en la noticia y contestó las cartas de sus amigos, a Hermione le dijo que no sabía nada de la noticia todavía y a Ron lo mismo y, además, le habló de la carta de Hogwarts. Se tumbó en la cama contando los días que faltaban por su compleaños "Pasaran muy lentamente…" Un golpe en el estómago le despertó, otra carta, miró el reloj y vio que se había dormido, cogió la carta sin saber de quién era y vio como el búho se quedaba esperando a que la leyera.

Querido Harry

No sé si tus amigos te habrán explicado lo que pasa

antes de que te llegue esta carta, de todas maneras

te lo contaré. Dado que el curso es muy largo, hemos

visto que con el tiempo de verano que hay desde tu

cumpleaños hasta el inicio del próximo año escolar no

tendríamos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo todo, es por

eso que te junto unos papeles que tus tíos tendrían

que firmar para autorizar tu emancipación antes de

tu mayoría de edad, el búho se esperará hasta que

los tengas firmados o me digas que no te los quieren

firmar, si todo va bien, pasado mañana te vendré

a buscar y nos apareceremos en el cuartel.

Remus.

Aquella carta hizo estallar de felicidad a Harry¡se iría de aquella casa antes de lo que pensaba¡Con razón Ron estaba tan contento! Cogió los papeles que le había enviado Remus y fue hacia el comedor donde estaban sus tíos viendo la televisión.

- Ejem… – Hizo para llamar su atención, el tío Vernon se giró para mirarlo interrogativamente – Me han enviado unos papeles que, si quisierais firmar, me permitirían irme pasado mañana y no sería necesario volver más, en un principio habría sido por mi cumpleaños, pero si firmáis aquí será antes y así…

- ¡Tráelos aquí niño! – Le interrumpió el tío Vernon y se dio prisa a firmarlos y dárselos a tía Petunia para que también los firmara.

- ¿Dices que te vendrán a buscar pasado mañana? – Preguntó la tía.

- Sí.

- Muy bien, pues ya puedes guardarlo todo, que parezca que nunca has estado en esta casa, no te dejes nada. – Le dijo Vernon.

Harry se dio prisa para subir a su habitación y escribir una breve carta a Remus.

Ya han firmado, si queréis venir mañana ya va bien, sino pasado mañana,

tendré las cosas listas.

Harry.

Se pasó el resto del día poniendo todas las cosas dentro del baúl todo lo ordenadas que pudo y pensando en cómo sería su vida una vez se independizara, acabaría con la pesadilla de Voldemort aunque fuera a última cosa que hiciera.

Al día siguiente se despertó al oír el timbre de la casa, miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, tía Petunia ya debía estar despierta, empezó a vestirse y oyó unos pasos que subían las escaleras, Dudley abrió la puerta y dijo:

- Ya te han venido a buscar, antes de lo que nos había dicho y todo

- Muy bien, ahora bajo

¡Remus había hecho lo que él le había propuesto! Se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y bajó corriendo las escaleras, en el vestíbulo esteben Remus, Tonks y uno de los aurores que había visto alguna vez en el cuartel.

- ¡Hola Harry! – Le saludó Tonks dándole un abrazo.

- Hola a todos. – Dijo él.

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya? – Dijo el auror.

- Sí, sí vamos.

- Nimphadora, tú y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon a buscar los libros y el material que necesitarás y algunas cosas que necesitamos para la Orden y Turner ya se encargará de llevar tu equipaje al cuartel, el resto ya nos están esperando en el Callejón Diagon. – Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa y ganándose una pequeña mirada severa de Tonks.

Harry se cogió de las manos de Remus y Tonks preparado para volver a experimentar la extraña sensación de aparecer y al cabo de poco ya estaban en la heladería de Florean Fortescue y un montón de manos y cabezas le saludaban, casi toda la familia Weasley estaba allí, sólo faltaban los gemelos que tenían trabajo en la tienda.

- Fred y George están trabajando en nuevas "bromas". – Le contó Charlie resaltando la palabra bromas.

- No son bromas Charlie. – Le dijo la señora Weasley. – Hacen un trabajo para la Orden, preparan nuevas armas a partir de las ideas que tenían para la fabricación de nuevas bromas. – Continuó orgullosa.

- Por suerte no usan personas para probar los inventos, han cogido todos los Gnomos del jardín de casa. – Dijo Bill.

- Gente, tendríamos que ir al grano, cuando antes puedan empezar las clases estos niños mejor, tenemos que perder el mínimo tiempo posible. – Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Esto me hace pensar… quién se encarga de los recu… – Comenzó Remus.

- Minerva ya los tiene para todos. – Le interrumpió la abuela de Neville, que también les acompañaba.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados pero prefirieron no preguntar de qué se trataba, ya lo verían cuando empezaran las clases.

Se separaron y, mientras los de la Orden se dedicaban a buscar el material que necesitaban en el cuartel y los materiales para pociones y otras asignaturas de los chicos, ellos fueron a buscar los libros y a visitar a los gemelos, en la tienda había un poco de gente, que eran atendidos por diferentes dependientas y dependientes y en la trastienda estaban los gemelos junto con Angelina y Alicia haciendo pruebas, los cuatro les recibieron alegremente, les hicieron pequeñas demostraciones, cuando llegó el resto de gente les dieron las nuevas fabricaciones para la lucha y todos juntos se aparecieron en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Una vez allí pasaron el resto del día acomodando las habitaciones mientras los profesores de dedicaban a preparar nuevas habitaciones acondicionándolas como clases. Por la noche, McGonagall les dio un horario donde ponía las asignaturas que hacían y el profesor que les tocaba, todos se alegraron que Lupin les diera Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero había algo que no cuadraba en el horario, era como si tuvieran los días repetidos…

- Profesora, creo que hay un error. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Un error? No, no, este horario está bien, sí, muy bien. – Dijo Minerva repasando el horario que tenía Ron.

- Pero¿cómo podemos hacer dos días en uno? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Ah, es verdad, tomad, – En la manotenía lo que los chicos reconocieron como un reculatiempo. – dado que ahora soy la directora de Hogwarts, he podido disponer de los que había en la escuela, de esta manera tendremos todo el tiempo necesario ara las clases y para dormir¿ya sabéis como funciona verdad?

- Sí. – Dijo Ginny mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza.

- Muy bien pues, mañana empezaremos con las clases.

Se pasaron las siguientes semanas haciendo clase, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville, las correspondientes al séptimo curso y Ginny y Luna las del sexto, estas últimas irían el curso siguiente a Hogwarts a cursar séptimo con los antiguos compañeros de los otros cuatro. En el mismo momento, Harry ayudaba a los de la Orden a buscar los Horcruxes, pero en todos se les había avanzado la misma persona que con el primero…

Unos días después, Ginny y Luna estaban hablando en la habitación de las chicas:

- No me puedo imaginar qué dirá la gente cuando vea que hemos avanzado un curso durante el verano. – Decía Luna.

- Sí, ya verás la cara de Dean, él que siempre me sobreprotegía, ahora estaré a su mismo nivel. – Reía Ginny.

- Una cosa¿tú crees que Malfoy realmente no es como siempre nos han hecho verlo? Yo la verdad es que pienso que es bueno, no creo que fuera capaz de matar a nadie.

- Yo también lo pienso, espero que encuentren pronto la manera de sacarlo del infierno donde debe estar…

- De momento todavía no han podido comprobar si su padre ha sido victima de una maldición este tiempo.

- No sé qué manía tiene Ojo-Loco en comprobar primero esto y después salvar a los otros, al fin y al cabo, aunque el padre no sea bueno, el hijo no tiene ninguna culpa.

- Hola¿De qué habláis? – Dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación.

- Sobre el asunto Malfoy.

- ¡Ah! Remus ha dicho que en la cena podrá decirnos alguna cosa.

- ¿Ah si¿Y Cómo lo sabes, por qué a ti te lo ha dicho y no lo ha dicho a nadie más? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Bueno, es que yo… he llegado antes a su clase y estaba discutiendo un poco con Tonks porque ella dice que el hijo y la madre no tienen ninguna culpa, que los tendrían que sacar de allí aunque no pudieran comprobar lo de la maldición, cosa que yo también pienso, y Moody se obstina en primero comprobarlo y Lupin ha dicho que pronto acabaría todo esto, entonces han visto que estaba en la puerta y Lupin no me ha querido contar nada más, ha dicho que en la cena.

- ¡Wow! Seguro que han hecho algún avance, nosotras también pensamos como tú y Tonks, Hermione. – Dijo Luna.

- Pues vamos a tener que esperarnos un rato… – Suspiró Ginny.

Entonces fueron a buscar a los chicos para contárselo y todos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales sin dejar de pensar en lo que Lupin les tenía deparado para la cena.

* * *

Y bien, qué os ha parecido? Os gustó? Espero que me dejéis reviews por favor!

Una cosa, en las diferentes cartas, yo lo había escrito con distintos tipos de letra, pero aquí no salen... lo siento...


	4. Avances Y Confesiones

Buenas! Ya he vuelto! No he tardado mucho no? En este capítulo hay cosas que me gustan y otras que no, supongo que ya veréis a qué me refiero...

Respondo reviews:

_SaraMeliss: _sé que es mejor desde el punto de vista de Draco o de Ginny, y tranquila, que poco a poco será así, ahora es como una presentación de la trama G-D, en este capítulo ya verás que cambia un poco el enfoque... Espero que te guste.

_MilasDrac:_ me alegra que te guste el fic! Tranquila que pronto egarà el turno del D-G. Y sobre tus dudas, en próximos capítulos se resolverán, pero si tienes más lo dices y tranquila...

Sin más, os dejo con el cuarto capítulo:

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

Disclaimer: lo que reconozcáis no es mío sino de rowling, y en este capítulo también de la warner (creo)...

CAPÍTULO 4 Avances Y Confesiones

A la hora de la cena todos estaban en el comedor expectantes y, cuando entró Remus, se quedaron mirándole con ansia, él les miró uno por uno y sonrió.

- Supongo que Hermione ya debe haberos comentado que tengo una cuantas noticias para daros…

- Sólo una, relacionada con los Malfoy. – Dijo Neville.

- Bueno, hay más. – Todos le miraron aún con más atención. – La primera es sobre los Horcruxes. – Todos dieron un bote encima de las sillas. – Hemos estado investigando la nota que encontró Harry con Dumbledore, y hemos descubierto que es de un primo de Sírius, Regulus Alphard Black, se ve que se hizo Mortífago pero en realidad estaba de nuestro bando y se dedicaba a sabotear diferentes misiones desde dentro, y también destruyó gran parte de los Horcruxes, algunos miembros de la Orden hemos estado con Harry encontrando los lugares donde estaban y en todos había una nota parecida con la misma firma, por lo que parece sólo queda la serpiente… ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Nagini. – Le contestó Harry mientras que los chicos le miraban sorprendidos porque no les había dicho nada sobre las investigaciones.

- Sí, Nagini, pero por ahora no sabemos cómo llegar hasta ella, por desgracia, Regulus murió antes de matarla. – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con su explicación. – Más noticias, ya tenéis día para el examen de aparición, será una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry y Neville, con lo cual, los que lo haréis tendréis cada día a partir de ya una hora más de práctica de aparición y los otros practicaréis más encantamientos con Tonks. – Todos los chicos se alegraron, faltaba muy poco para el examen. – Y finalmente, la noticia de los Malfoy, – "Nos ha hecho esperar" pensó Ginny. – esta tarde hemos conseguido hacer la prueba con Lucius, y ha resultado como Harry había pensado, llevaba 20 años bajo un Imperio, le hemos podido sacar de Azkaban dejando una copia suya, gentileza de Fred y George. – Dijo mirando a los gemelos, que adoptaron una pose orgullosa. – Y mañana llegará al cuartel, él nos podrá ayudar a sacar a Draco y Narcisa de dónde se encuentren así que confío que pronto les tendremos entre nosotros, si no tardan mucho, Draco haría el examen de aparición con vosotros. – Dijo mirando a los chicos. – Por cierto, Ginny, necesito que escribas en un papel donde se encuentra el cuartel de la Orden, o Lucius no podrá entrar.

- Claro. – Dijo la chica al tiempo que escribía la nota.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, todos pensaban en el montón de noticias que acababan de recibir, realmente se habían hecho avances.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es pensar cómo esconderemos a la familia Malfoy, no se pueden quedar encerrados eternamente. – Dijo Nimphadora pensando irremediablemente en Sírius. – Les tendríamos que crear una nueva personalidad, pero que justifique su aparición justamente ahora… no debemos dar oportunidad a las dudas de la gente.

- Fleur tiene una propuesta, hace días que lo pensó y creo que es una buena idea. – Dijo Hill.

- ¿Qué propones Fleur? – Preguntó Molly.

- Bien, una pagte de moi familie, pego familie legana son austgalianos y, por tanto, hablan ingles como ici, y cgeo que podgian pasá por familie de moi y no tendgian que hablar difegente, si les salvamos antes de la boda aun segia mas cgeible. – Dijo la chica con un poco de timidez.

- Es muy buena idea Fleur. – Dijo Arthur. – Sólo haría falta que se tiñesen el pelo oscuro y ya no se les reconocería, todo el mundo sabe que una característica clara de los Malfoy es el pelo tan rubio que tienen.

Todos felicitaron a Fleur por la genial idea que había tenido "Ya no le diré más flema" pensó Ginny.

Después de cenar, todos los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Harry, Ron y Neville y se quedaron mirando seriamente a Harry.

- Mmmm, me siento observado… - Dijo aquél.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de los Horcruxes? – Le preguntó Ginny un poco molesta.

- Sí, Hermione y yo te dijimos que queríamos venir contigo¿no te acuerdas? – Dijo Ron visiblemente enfadado.

- Sí, lo recuerdo pero… – Intentaba explicarse Harry.

- Todos queríamos ayudarte – Dijo Neville.

- Ya lo sé. – Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza. Hermione iba a soltarle uno de sus discursos pero Luna la cortó antes de que empezara.

- ¡Basta! Algún motivo tendrá Harry para no querer que le acompañásemos, si paráis de quejaros lo podrá explicar.

- Gracias Luna. Bueno, la verdad es que yo iba a decirlo sólo a Ron y a Hermione, por aquello que siempre lo hemos hecho todo juntos, pero Remus me dijo tendría que usar más el reculatiempo y que trabajaríamos de noche y no me pareció bien que fueseis todavía más atolondrados… además, ya había mucha gente de la Orden ayudándome. – Explicó el chico mirando a sus amigos.

- La verdad es que tienes razón Harry, pero otra vez, en vez de no decir nada, nos lo cuentas y nos das estos mismos motivos, ya lo entenderemos. – Dijo Hermione mientras los otros asentían.

-De acuerdo, perdonadme por favor.

- Todos te perdonamos Harry, ahora cuéntanos lo que fuisteis encontrando, o que tendríais que haber encontrado.

- Muy bien, pues… (N.A.: Lo siento, pero no he estado lo suficientemente inspirada cómo para inventar lo de los Horcruxes, y todavía no sé qué hacer con Nagini… así que es cómo si ahora lo contase…)

A la hora de dormir, todos estaban más tranquilos y a la vez excitados por las novedades de aquel día. "Las cosas empiezan a avanzar satisfactoriamente" Pensó Harry antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron pronto, querían bajar en seguida a desayunar para ver si ya estaba Lucius Malfoy pero, al bajar, se llevaron una decepción al encontrarse a Molly Weasley preparando el almuerzo y el desayuno caliente en la mesa.

- Mamá¿todavía no ha llegado el señor…? – Empezó Ginny.

- No Ginny, todavía no¿no me diréis que habéis bajado tan pronto para verle?

- Mmmm, la verdad es que sí. – Dijo Luna.

- No sé a qué hora llegará, pero dudo que se encuentre en condiciones como para que le acribilléis a preguntas y le miréis como un mono de circo.

Todos rieron ante aquella comparación, el recto, severo y disciplinado, Lucius Malfoy como un mono de circo… (N.A.: Yo también me parto jajajaj)

El día pasó sin incidencias, los tres chicos empezaron con sus prácticas de aparición previas al examen y las chicas también practicaron con Tonks sin decir exactamente qué hacían.

Por la noche, a la hora de cenar, todos entraron alegremente en el comedor pero se callaron de repente, Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa comiendo lentamente un plato de pastel de carne de la señora Weasley, se le veía más delgado de como recordaban e iba saboreando cada trozo de comida que se ponía en la boca, pasada la impresión inicial, se sentaron en sus sitios, excepto Ginny, que se quedó levantada sin moverse.

- Ginny, bonita, siéntate por favor. – Le dijo su madre.

- Bienvenido señor Malfoy. – Dijo ella sentándose al lado del hombre.

El hombre la miró y su pose hambrienta cambió a una de tristeza y remordimiento.

- ¿Eres Ginebra Weasley? – Preguntó poco a poco.

- Sí señor. – Le contestó ella.

- Lamento mucho lo que pasaste hace años por mi culpa, no lo pude evitar… era consciente de lo que hacía pero no lo podía controlar. – Se empezó a excusar mirándola a los ojos.

- No pasa nada señor Malfoy, sé lo que le pasaba. – Dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Tiene que ser muy duro eso de ser consciente de que estás haciendo una cosa horrorosa y no poder evitarlo" pensaba.

- Llámame Lucius por favor. – Dijo él ya más tranquilo, entonces miró a los otros. – Siento mucho lo que mi hijo o yo os hemos hecho durante este tiempo. – Dijo seriamente.

- No pasa nada señor. – Dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo, - Dijo más tranquilo. – pero no me llaméis señor por favor, prefiero que me llamen Lucius.

La cena pasó sin más novedades y poco a poco Lucius fue integrándose en la conversaciones, quedaron que mañana empezarían a trabajar con los aurores para encontrar la manera de rescatar a su hijo y a su mujer, y para hablar con Fleur y empezar a conocer más cosas acerca de su familia para que todo fuese más creíble.

Al cabo de un día de búsqueda:

- Estoy convencido de que están en Londres mismo, el problema es saber en qué lugar de Londres… – Decía Lucius después de buscarles de todas las maneras que se les ocurrían.

- Sé que hay una manera de encontrarles con esta moneda, - Dijo Remus mirando la moneda que habían cogido de Madame Rosmerta – al fin y al cabo, la hizo Draco…

- ¡Claro! Sí, hay una manera, pero es imposible. – Dijo el hombre primero alegrándose y posteriormente hundiéndose en la silla.

- ¿Por qué es imposible? – Preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Se trata de magia antigua, muy diferente de la que tenemos nosotros, se necesita un gran poder para usarla, no sé de nadie capaz de practicarla… excepto mi hijo. – Explicó Malfoy.

- Yo sé de alguien que tiene… – Dijo Molly. – Ginny tiene, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabe, sólo lo sabíamos Arthur y yo…

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene¿Y cómo es que ella no es consciente de ello? – Le preguntó Remus.

- Cuando era pequeña, fue la que manifestó sus poderes más temprano, pero además de los normales, manifestó uno que no había visto nunca, podía mover objetos con la mente… y era capaz de transportarse a un lugar en un momento, como aparecer pero no era lo mismo, hacía como unas lucecitas y también congelaba cosas y no sé si tenía todavía más, el caso es que me asusté mucho y busqué información sobre lo que se trataba y cuando supe que era magia antigua y encontré una poción para atar sus poderes no dudé en hacerlo… quizás ya debería habérselo dicho y devolverle los poderes, pero me daba miedo…

- Narcissa con Draco hizo lo mismo, ahora pienso que si los tuviera ya podría estar fuera de aquél lugar… – Se lamentó Lucius.

- ¿Te parece bien, Molly, que le devolvamos los poderes a Ginny? – Dijo Tonks.

- Sí, sí, creo que sería lo mejor. – Dijo ella. – ¿Podrías explicárselo tú Lucius? Es que me sabe tan mal no habérselos devuelto antes…

- Y tanto, yo se lo contaré, pero dado que tú se los quitaste, el hechizo tendrás que leerlo tú, ya que, a no ser que muera, sólo los puede devolver la persona que los ha atado. – Contestó Malfoy.

A la hora de comer, Molly dijo a los chicos que tenían aquella tarde libre y que podían estar por la casa practicando lo que quisieran, y a Ginny le dijo que Lucius quería hablar con ella. Así que después de comer la chica se dirigió a la habitación donde la esperaba Lucius, que le dedicó una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y le miró interrogativamente.

- Supongo que te preguntas por qué quiero hablar contigo.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Bien, después de un día y medio, finalmente hemos encontrado una manera de rescatar a Draco y a Cissa.

- ¿De verdad¡Qué bien! Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conm…

- Lo que tiene que ver es que te necesitamos, eres la única que puedes encontrar donde están.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?

- Ginny¿sabes qué es la magia antigua?

- Mmm, sí, la hemos estudiado un poco en historia de la magia y en la biblioteca de la escuela busqué más información, la encuentro fascinante, no sé por qué pero siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención.

- Supongo que debes saber que con magia antigua y una cosa de una persona se la puede encontrar en un mapa. – Dijo Lucius sacando la moneda de Madame Rosmerta.

-Mmm, sí, pero la persona debe tener magia antigua, se necesita mucho poder y yo no…

- Es por eso que te necesitamos, Ginebra. – La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué tengo yo que ver con la magia antigua?

- De pequeña tenías los poderes característicos de la magia antigua, telequinesis, orbitación, congelación y no sabemos si tenías más, tu madre te los ató por miedo de que pudieras hacerte daño o correr peligro. – Ginny se había quedado con la boca abierta. (N.A.: Jajaja¿os la imagináis con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta? Jajaja) – Con Draco Cissa hizo lo mismo, sino ahora podría escapar él sólo, el caso es que te necesitamos con tus poderes, y tu madre tiene el hechizo para liberarlos…

- Entiendo…

- Pero sólo lo haremos si tú quieres.

- Sí, claro que quiero, todo sea por ayudar.

- Quizás te sea un poco difícil controlarlos, pero si te sabes la teoría no creo que te coste tanto y para localizar una persona no tienes que usar ninguno de los poderes principales…

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? Cuánto antes lo hagamos mejor. – Dijo ella toda seria.

- Vamos a buscarla. – Dijo Lucius ofreciéndole la mano.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde les esperaba Molly nerviosa.

- Ginny hija, siento no haberte dicho nada.

- No pasa nada mamá, de hecho lo entiendo, me habría asustado mucho tener poderes que los otros no tenían.

- Digo el hechizo pues?

- Sí Molly.

Que lo que fue robado hace años sea recobrado

Mucho tiempo ha pasado y la hora ha llegado

Todo se encuentra preparado, es el momento adecuado

Devuelve los poderes a esta bruja, que la conciencia ha recuperado

En aquél momento Ginny empezó a marearse y tuvo que sentarse en una silla, Lucius y Molly corrieron hacia ella asustados y le dieron un vaso de agua.

- E estoy bien. – Dijo ella cogiendo el vaso. – Vamos a buscarles, rápido. – Dijo levantándose.

Fueron a una sala dónde había un mapa de la ciudad de Londres y ataron la moneda a un hilo de cuero, Ginny cogió el hilo y lo empezó a mover en círculos por todo el mapa, después de cinco minutos la moneda cayó señalando una calle de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad.

- Sé dónde está ese lugar. – Dijo Remus. – mañana enviaremos unos cuantos miembros a investigar.

- Remus, espera, - Dijo Ginny viendo que él iba a salir. – sé como podemos sacarles de ahí, pero tendré que practicar la orbitación, puedo orbitar dentro y sacarles a los dos.

- ¿Crees que podrás con dos personas? – Preguntó Arthur.

- Es verdad… tardaría bastante a controlar tanto el poder, una persona quizás mañana ya sería capaz de orbitarla conmigo, pero dos es más difícil…

- Sólo es una persona. – Dijo Lucius, todos le miraron extrañados. – Bueno, una y media. Cissa puede leer el hechizo para liberar los poderes de Draco y él, con ayuda de Ginebra puede orbitar.

- Tienes razón, sólo necesitan tiempo… un ataque por parte de la Orden les podría distraer y daría tiempo a que Ginny entrase e hicieran todo el proceso. – Dijo Molly.

- Sí, Molly, convoca una reunión de la Orden para después de cenar para organizar el ataque, yo mientras iré a ver cómo está la zona. – Dijo Remus.

- Te acompaño, no puedes ir solo. – Le dijo Arthur.

- ¡Id con cuidado! – Les gritó Molly. – Bueno Ginny, será mejor que practiques esto de orbitar, el trastero de arriba creo que sería un buen sitio y puedes intentar ir de aquí a casa, pero Lucius¿la puedes vigilar?

- Claro Molly, cogeremos un teléfono móvil por si orbita a un sitio que no toca, así me podrá decir dónde está y yo podré aparecerme. – Le dijo Lucius.

- Muy bien, yo voy a empezar a hacer la cena y a decirle a Nimphadora que avise de la reunión.

- Mejor que no te oiga que le dices por el nombre mamá…

- Oh, venga¡id!

Ginny se pasó toda la tarde practicando bajo la vigilancia de Lucius que no le sacaba los ojos de encima "Para él es muy importante que mañana funcione" pensaba ella.

A la hora de la cena Remus les contó que al día siguiente irían a buscar a Draco y Narcisa, los chicos les quisieron acompañar pero Molly no se lo permitió, les dijo que se quedaran en casa por si alguien salía herido y para hacer la comida, al final acabaron aceptando a desgana.

Por la noche, a Ginny le costaba dormir, estaba nerviosa, confiaba en que saldría bien, Remus había asegurado que podían tener la casa protegida contra apariciones pero no contra orbitaciones "Confío que así sea" pensaba la pelirroja.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Lamento lo de los Horcruxes... Espero que dejéis review! 


	5. Rescate Y Nueva Vida

Hola! Ya tengo otro capítulo, hoy lo he terminado de traducir y luego lo hesubido, aunque me de pena que tengo poquitos reviews... Por favor, dejad todos reviews!

Respondo los que he recibido:

-_Hermy:_ muchíssimas gracias por tu review! y gracias por los ánimos acerca de lo de los Horcruxes... Espero que disfrutes con éste.

-_melvi:_ gracias por tu review, me encanta recibir jejej, espero que te siga gustando.

Sin más, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: eso, que los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling y que lo de la magia antigua de embrujadas...

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

CAPÍTULO 5 Rescate Y Nueva Vida

Al día siguiente su madre la despertó y le hizo comer un desayuno completo que apenas probó, entonces todos se aparecieron en un callejón que cortaba con la calle donde se encontraba el objetivo.

- Muy bien, Ginny, espérate a la señal y orbita dentro de la casa¿sabes dónde está la habitación dónde les tienen verdad? – Dijo Remus, cuando Ginny asintió, continuó. – Todos sabéis lo que os toca, Lucius y Minerva, quedaos aquí por si surge algún problema.

Todos los miembros de la Orden se dispusieron a atacar la "prisión" y Ginny se fue poniendo nerviosa por momentos, Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró animándola y le dio un pergamino en blanco, ella le miró interrogativamente.

- Si no te creen cuando les digas que has ido a rescatarles y que yo estoy con vosotros dale esta nota a Cissa y dile que podrá revelarla con la clave que usábamos en Hogwarts, sólo la conocemos ella y yo, por lo que tendrá que creerte.

- Gracias, esto me hace estar un poco más tranquila. – Puso el pergamino junto con el que tenía el hechizo para despertar los poderes de Draco.

- Ginny, la señal. – Dijo McGonagall.

- Buena suerte preciosa. – Le dijo Lucius justo antes de que orbitara.

Orbitó dentro de una habitación oscura, había muy poca luz pero vio dos figuras que la miraban des de la puerta, eran Draco y Narcissa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo la mujer.

- ¿Weasley? – Dijo Draco.

- Sí, soy Ginebra Weasley, o Ginny, cómo queráis.

- ¿Cómo has legado aquí? – Le preguntó Narcissa.

- De la misma manera que os sacaré, orbitando¿sabéis qué es orbitar?

- Eso es magia antigua, nadie tiene magia antigua. – Dijo Draco.

- Ya ves que yo sí, y no soy la única aquí, hay alguien que la tiene atada. – Narcissa puso cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? – Le preguntó, entonces Ginny le alargó el pergamino que le había dado Lucius.

- Lucius me lo ha dado para ti, Cissa. – Narcissa hizo un pequeño grito. – Dice que lo podrás desvelar con la clave que usabais en Hogwarts.

Entonces Narcissa murmuró una pequeña frase mientras Draco y Ginny se la miraban, se puso a leer la nota de Lucius en voz baja.

Querida Cissa:

Soy yo, Lucius, la Orden Del Fénix (un grupo de gente en contra de

Voldemort) me ha rescatado de Azkaban después de comprobar que

llevaba más de veinte años bajo un Imperio, siento todo lo que

ha pasado durante este tiempo y que hayáis tenido que acabar así,

Ginebra os sacará de aquí, tiene los poderes de la magia antigua, como

Draco, y trae un pergamino con el hechizo para liberar los poderes

de Draco ya que ella sola no os podrá hacer orbitar a los dos y

necesitará un poco de ayuda por su parte, haced lo que os pida

por favor, tengo muchas ganas de abrazaros y esta es la oportunidad.

Te quiero,

Lucius.

Después de leer la carta, Narcissa tenía los ojos llorosos y Draco se giró hacia Ginny mirándola con odio.

- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI MADRE?

- ¡Draco! No grites, es una carta de tu padre. Ella dice la verdad, nos ha venido a rescatar, pero antes tengo que contarte una cosa. – Hizo una pausa y el chico se la miró impaciente. – Tú de pequeño tenías poderes de magia antigua, pero yo tuve miedo e hice una poción ara quitártelos, pero no te los quité sino que se quedaron atados, hay un hechizo para liberarlos de nuevo, si lo digo podrás orbitar fuera de aquí con la ayuda de Ginebra y estaremos salvados.

Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir, iba mirando a Ginny y a Narcissa alternativamente y después dejó de mirarles y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Miente¡Yo nunca he tenido poderes de esos extraños! No leas nada mamá, todavía me matarías. – Dijo con desconfianza.

- Draco, yo no sé si podré sacaros a los dos a la vez… – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero que me saques?

Entonces Ginny sacó una de las nuevas fabricaciones de los gemelos Weasley y las tiró al suelo, eran dos copias de Draco y Narcissa pero estaban muertos.

- De esta manera los Mortífagos se pensarán que os hemos matado, ya no os perseguirán nunca más. – Dijo mirando a Draco, que se había quedado helado.

- Ginebra¿puedes darme el pergamino con el hechizo para liberar los poderes de Draco? – Le dijo Narcissa.

- Aquí tienes. – Dijo ella mientras Draco miraba por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡No hay tiempo¡Vienen hacia aquí¡Sácanos de este lugar Weasley! – Exclamó el chico desesperado.

- No… no puedo, no he orbitado nunca a dos personas conmigo y sólo hace medio día que tengo los poderes…

- Ginebra, confiamos en ti, todos confían en ti, saben que puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Narcissa dulcemente.

- Muy bien, antes debéis saber que el cuartel de la Orden Del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres. – Dijo susurrando procurando que la oyesen y la entendiesen.

Entonces Ginny cogió la mano de Draco y la de Narcissa y se concentró para orbitar, al cabo de poco los tres aparecieron en el cuartel de la Orden donde todos les esperaban.

- ¡Cissa¡Draco! – Exclamó Lucius. - ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Pero no tuvieron tiempo a contestarle porque Ginny, agotada por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, se desplomó, habría caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por que Draco la cogió en brazos y la sujetó, en seguida la llevaron a una habitación donde pudiera descansar de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Draco estaba realmente impresionado ante la gente que veía y que le habían rescatado, se sentó al lado de la cama donde estaba Ginny todavía sin creerse que le había sacado de aquél lugar " Si no hubiera dudado tanto de ella habríamos tenido tiempo para liberar mis poderes y ahora no estaría tan agotada…" pensaba. Mientras, Narcissa, abrazada a su marido, explicaba lo que había pasado des de que Ginny había orbitado dentro de la habitación dónde se encontraban atrapados.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny despertó y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises que la miraban con admiración y preocupación, se preguntó de quién debían ser aquellos ojos (N.A.¡Yo ya sé de quién son!), sólo los recordaba vagamente, aún así, la tranquilizaron y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Draco. "¿Son de Draco Malfoy¡Oh por Merlín!" Pensó la chica.

- Mmm, bien¿qué me ha pasado?

- Cuando hemos llegado aquí estabas tan agotada que te has desmayado y te hemos llevado aquí para que descansases.

- Ah…

- ¡Ginny! – El grito de su madre sobresaltó a todos. – ¡Por fin despiertas!

- ¿Cómo estás bonita? – Le preguntó Lucius. Ella le dio una sonrisa y asintió para decirle que estaba bien. – Te tengo que agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosostros, de verdad, no sabes lo que has hecho. – Le dijo abrazándola.

- ¡Sí, sí, muy bien, muchos agradecimientos y todo lo que queráis pero es hora de comer! – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho para comer? – Le preguntó Ginny.

- Hemos pedido unas pizzas. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo os lo habéis hecho para que las traigan aquí? – Preguntó Remus.

- Oh, las hemos ido a buscar a la pizzería mismo a la hora que nos han dicho. – Explicó Luna.

- Ahora sólo falta calentarlas un poco. – Dijo Neville.

- Bueno pues a comer¡las batallas me hacen provocan hambre! – Dijo Charlie.

Todos fueron hacia el comedor hablando alegremente y procurando que los Malfoy no se sintieran fuera de lugar y estuvieran integrados en las conversaciones que tenían.

Después de comer Ginny, los Malfoy y Fleur fueron a una habitación con Tonks y Remus. Allí Remus les contó como Harry había dicho lo que ocurrió en la torre de astronomía aquél día y habían descubierto que, en realidad, los Malfoy no eran seguidores de Voldemort, después, Fleur explicó a Narcissa y a Draco el plan que habían efectuado para tenerles protegidos sin que tuvieran que estar encerrados en ningún lugar y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Hay una cosa, – Dijo Tonks. – tendríais que escoger nombres y apellido, evidentemente no os podéis llamar Narcissa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo Narcissa. – Pues a mí me gustaría llamarme Nicole.

- Yo Louis. – Dijo Lucius.

- Jejeje… – Rió Ginny, y todos se la miraron extrañados. – Habéis escogido nombres que empiezan por la misma letra que vuestro nombre real.

- Entonces yo me llamaré Mark. – Dijo Draco. Ginny dejó de reír en seguida y le miró decepcionada, el le sonrió. – Es broma, me llamaré Daniel.

- Danny, muy bonito. – Dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Y el apellido? – Pidió Remus.

- ¿Qué us parece si de pellido os ponéis Michel? – Propuso Fleur.

- Sí, de hecho se supone que venimos de familia francesa aunque seamos australianos. – Dijo Lucius.

- Muy bien, entonces sois Nicole, Louis y Daniel Michel. – Dijo Tonks cerrando el asunto. – Mañana haremos alguna cosa con el pelo¿qué os parece una poción para el pelo negro?

Todos asintieron y Tonks se fue de la habitación para prepararlas cuanto antes mejor, entonces Remus también se fue y dejó a la familia Malfoy-Michel con Ginny.

- Draco¿te parece bien que libere ahora tus poderes? – Preguntó Narcissa.

- Sí. – Contestó él, entonces miró a Ginny. – ¿No me dolerá verdad?

- No, sólo te sentirás un poco mareado al principio, pero se te pasará en seguida, no te preocupes.

- Muy bien, pues mamá, puedes hacerlo.

- Aquí tienes el hechizo Cissa. – Dijo Lucius.

Que lo que fue robado hace años sea recobrado

Mucho tiempo ha pasado y la hora ha llegado

Todo se encuentra preparado, es el momento adecuado

Devuelve los poderes a este brujo que la conciencia ha recuperado

Draco reaccionó como Ginny, se sentó en una de las camas y al cabo de un poco ya estaba normal.

- Ahora creo que lo que deberíais hacer es ir al trastero los dos, con los móviles, y entrenar todos vuestros poderes. – Les dijo Lucius.

Los dos chicos asintieron y fueron hacia arriba, por el camino se encontraron con los otros que se decidieron a acompañarles para ver sus nuevos poderes en acción y para poder hablar un rato, en cierto momento, Harry apartó a Draco del resto para hablar con él.

-Mmm, Malfoy…

- Antes de que digas nada. – El rubio se dirigió a todos los de la habitación. – Siento mucho todo lo que os he hecho durante estos años, pero me veía obligado a actuar de esta manera y yo no sabía que mi padre estaba bajo un Imperio, si no habría intentado hacer algo para deshacer el maleficio.

- No pasa nada Draco, entendemos lo que pasaba. – Dijo Hermione mientras Neville y Luna asentían.

- Es verdad, lo entendemos, por cierto¿te podemos llamar Draco verdad? – Le dijo Ron, Ginny se quedó callada.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Draco. – Aunque dentro de poco mi nueva identidad será la de Daniel Michel.

- O Danny. – Dijo Ginny.

Entonces Draco se volvió a girar hacia Harry y continuó hablando con él:

- ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?

- Eh, sí, sí que puedes.

- Entendido, quería darte las gracias por haber confiado que era realmente bueno, si no llega a haber sido por ti, en unos días habría muerto…

- Oh, no se merecen, es simplemente que yo estaba allí cuando pasó lo de Dumbledore y puede verlo todo, y me asaltaron las dudas.

- Gracias por escuchar las dudas.

- De nada, lo que te quería decir es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y el de Neville y hemos montado una fiesta sólo de chicos a parte de la que ya haremos en la casa, y era por si querrías ir y, además, decirte que una semana después tendremos examen de aparecer y que si quieres ir Remus te inscribirá.

- Oh, claro que me gustaría, bueno me gustarían, las dos cosas. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien pues ya te avisaremos cuando vayamos a la fiesta, y también de los horarios de práctica de aparecer.

- ¡Genial! Oye¿ahora se supone que somos… amigos?

- Pues sí, bueno, si tu quieres claro, por mi parte el pasado queda olvidado, a veces se tiene que dar una segunda oportunidad, no crees?

- Gracias, y claro que quiero que seamos amigos. – Acabó Draco con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la conversación, los dos chicos fueron con el resto y pasaron la tarde hasta la hora de cenar. Cuando bajaban las escaleras, Draco cogió el brazo de Ginny y, antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar orbitó de nuevo al trastero.

- ¿Qué haces Draco? – Le dijo ella una vez la soltó.

- Tengo que hablar contigo en privado y es lo único que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Quiero pedirte perdón.

- Ya lo has hecho antes y te hemos dicho que no pasa nada.

- No, tú no has dicho nada.

- Es verdad, no he dicho nada, pero pensaba que después de lo que he hecho ya entenderías que no te guardo ningún rencor.

- No lo había pensado… Pero también hay otra cosa, te tengo que pedir perdón por mi comportamiento cuando viniste a rescatarnos a mi madre y a mí… – Ginny se quedó callada, aquello sí que le había molestado. – ¿Ves¡Sabia que había alguna cosa que te molestaba!

- Sí, es verdad, no confiaste en mí.

- Y de verdad que lo siento mucho, no sabes como me preocupé cuando estabas tumbada después de haberte desmayado, no dejaba de pensar que si me hubiese liberado los poderes no habrías tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

- Ahora ya está, te perdono, y de hecho yo habría hecho lo mismo, si no fuera por la convicción de Harry cuando explicaba lo del día de la muerte de Dumbledore no habría confiado que eras bueno…

- ¿Estabas saliendo con él verdad?

- Sí, salimos pero lo dejamos, ambos nos dimos cuenta que nos queremos como hermanos.

- Ginny, pera mí es muy importante que no estés enfadada conmigo, por poco que nos conozcamos, valoro la amistad que podemos llegar a tener. "O algo más¿pero en qué pienso?"

- No te preocupes Draco¿amigos? – Dijo ella alargándole la mano.

- Eres mi primera amiga.

- ¿Cómo¡Pero si tú en Slytherin tenías muchos amigos!

- No, no eran amigos, simplemente iban conmigo por influencias, pero no tenía confianza con ninguno de ellos, y espero que contigo sí que pueda tener.

- Bien, conmigo y con todos los otros, supongo que también les consideras amigos¿verdad?

- Sí, claro que sí, pero me faltabas tú…

- Ya te he dicho que… – Empezó ella, pero Draco la interrumpió dándole un pequeño beso, Ginny se apartó rápidamente y se puso la mano en la boca. – ¿Qué significa esto¿Qué has…

- Lo siento… de verdad, me he dejado llevar por un impulso, no me lo tengas en cuenta por favor, te juro que no pretendía molestarte, ha sido un error… – Dijo él. "Si no se hubiera apartado habría sido mucho más que un impulso" pensó.

Draco la abrazó, después, Ginny hizo una sonrisa y orbitó hacia el comedor, una vez allí se sentaron y oyeron algunas murmuraciones acerca de hacer envidia con los nuevos poderes, que ignoraron, y se pusieron a cenar tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron la cena, estuvieron jugando un rato al Burro Explosivo y al Ajedrez Mágico hasta que el sueño les hacía cerrar los ojos y Molly y Narcissa les hicieron ir a dormir.

- ¡Ya habéis aprovechado bastante que han terminado las clases! – Les dijo Molly intentando ser severa pero sonriendo.

- Sí, ya empieza a ser hora de ir a dormir, que tenéis dos días de fiesta pero tampoco falta tanto para el examen de aparecer y para la boda. – Añadió Narcissa.

Los siete subieron hacia las habitaciones bostezando y pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y Neville del día siguiente, nadie había querido decir lo que había preparado y ya tenían ganas de verlo todo.

* * *

Bien, qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews por favor! Y agradeceré que pongáis lo que os gustaría que pasase... igual lo pongo jeje 


	6. La Fiesta

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que últimamente en ff sólo he leído los fics que tenía en alerts ( y he dejado los correspondientes reviews en todos jeje) y no me ha dado tiempo a subir este capítulo. Quiero decir que este es el último capítulo que ya tenía escrito antes de empezar a publicar la historia, por lo que enlos siguientes la historia evolucionará un poco en función de vuestros comentarios e ideas, de mi inspiración y de mi estado de ánimo (no puedo evitar que me influya...). Mañana tengo el exámen práctico de conducir! No puedo dormir y por eso he subido el capítulo ahora por la noche...

Respondo reviews:

_Minakuna T._: me alegro de que te gustara la historia! Esto de los capítulos más largos... creo que me va a costar! Es que cuando lo son mucho me de la sensación que pongo demasiadas cosas en un mismo capítulo y decido cortarlo... pero me gsuta que te quedes con ganas de más, aquí tiene otro capítulo para saciar un poco las ganas jeje. Espero que te siga gustando.

_MilasDrac_: me ha gustado tu review jeje. Eso de casualidad... bueno, he inventado yo la historia, así que es por mi voluntad escritorial jeje (no me hagas caso, se me ha ido la pinza) supongo que viste que había el capítulo cinco jejeje, espero que te siguiera gustando igual y que el sexto también. Con lo de que los Malfoy tengan algo de malos... supongo que dependerá del humor que tenga cuando escriba, aunque si quiero que se pueda integrar la historia de mi songfic Segundo Plato en ésta algo tendrá que pasar para que Ginny crea que Draco no quiere nada más que amistad con ella... Ya se me ocurrirán cosas!

_tomoyosita_: me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, disfruta del nuevo capítulo!

_vicu-malfoy_: aquí tienes el review en la historia en castellano! Si ya la has leído, espero que te haya gustado y que disfrutes con este nuevo capítulo, y deja revi please!

* * *

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, nada es mío, sólo la idea de la historia.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

CAPÍTULO 6 La Fiesta

- ¡DESPERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! – El grito de las tres chicas despertó de golpe a los cuatro chicos que dormían plácidamente.

- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES HARRY Y NEVILLE! – Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mmmmm, cinco minutos más… - Se quejó Harry.

- ¿Cómo que cinco minutos más¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – Le dijo Luna.

- Hmfp, ya sabemos qué día es, pero tenemos sueñhhhho. – Dijo Neville con un bostezo.

- Venga levantaos, o se acabará toda la comida de la fiesta. – Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

- ¿Qué¿Qué se acaba la comida? No, no, no, no, no, ya me levanto ya. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Por cierto, buenos días Ron y Draco. – Dijo Ginny.

- Buenos días¿cómo habéis entrado en la habitación? – Preguntó Draco.

- Ginny nos ha orbitado dentro. – Le contestó Luna.

- Sí, ya no podéis esconderos de nosotros. – Dijo Hermione fingiendo que era una psicópata.

- Mmmm, vosotras tampoco… – Dijo Harry. – Pensad que nosotros tenemos a Draco jajaja.

- Bien, pues así estamos en paz. – Dijo Luna.

- Draco, Tonks me ha dado esto para ti, es la poción para que el pelo te quede negro. – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba una botellita.

- Ah, gracias, ahora me la tomaré.

- Venga¡fuera¡Que tenemos que vestirnos para bajar a la fiesta! – Les gritó Ron abriendo la puerta, las chicas rieron y volvieron a orbitar con Ginny.

Fueron abajo donde se encontraron a toda la Orden preparando las últimas cosas de la fiesta y les ayudaron a terminarlo.

- Ginny, deberías decirle a Draco que él y Ron vengan antes que Harry y Neville, así podremos hacer que todo sea invisible y parecerá que todos estamos fuera. – Dijo la señora Weasley a su hija.

- Muy bien mamá. – Le contestó. Se dirigió a la escalera de la casa y gritó. – ¡Rooooooooooooooooooooon¡Dracooooooooooooooooooooo¡Bajad enseguidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡No me refería a eso niña¡Harry y Neville no tenían que enterarse!

- Ah, lo siento…

En aquél momento Ron y Draco bajaban corriendo las escaleras y casi chocaban con Ginny, pero ésta les congeló, el problema es que no había tenido en cuenta una cosa…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

- ¡Auuu¡Qué golpe! – Gritó Ginny al caer al suelo con Draco encima.

- ¡Lo siento! Iba demasiado deprisa. – Se disculpó él.

- ¿Por qué no te has congelado tú también? – Preguntó ella señalando a Ron.

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas? No puedes congelar a otro brujo con el mismo poder.

- Oh, es verdad, me he alterado y no lo pensé…

- Bueno, espérate para descongelar a Ron que no nos…

- ¡Ahhhhh! – Se oyó un grito de Ron mientras caía sobre los dos chicos. – ¡Lo siento! – Dijo levantándose de golpe.

- Me he desconcentrado y se ha descongelado… – Se excusó Ginny.

- No pasa nada, supongo que es normal. – Le dijo él sonriendo, ella le miró extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así?

- Te veo diferente… Es verdad, el pelo¡pero no es negro!

- Ya, no sé por qué me ha quedado castaño…

- Ahora veremos a tus padres, a ver si les ha pasado lo mismo¿vamos?

- Sí, vamos…

Draco y Ginny continuaban uno encima de la otra pero esta vez habían quedado todavía más cerca, los dos se miraron y les subieron los colores, mientras que Ron les miraba riendo, no tardaron a separarse e ir hacia el salón.

- Muy bien, venid todos aquí. – Dijo Remus.

Los tres fueron hacia el salón dónde les esperaban todos los otros y se pusieron con Hermione y Luna. Entonces Flitwick les puso un hechizo que les hacía invisibles y se dispusieron a esperar a que bajasen Harry y Neville.

- Tonks¿cómo es que a los Malfoy les ha quedado el pelo castaño? – Preguntó mientras Ginny.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, probé la poción en mí e iba bien, quizás es porque lo tenían de un rubio tan claro y tan típico que no ha cogido todo el negro que tocaba. – Dijo ella. – Pero no pasa nada, ya se ven diferentes.

- Sí, y les queda bien.

Pasados unos diez minutos oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban al salón y los dos chicos entraron charlando tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar.

- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! – Dijeron todos gritando en el momento que se hacían visibles y se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

En el centro del salón había una mesa redonda con un gran pastel y en un rincón unas fuentes que sacaban continuamente cerveza de mantequilla de Hogsmeade y bebidas que parecían buenísimas. A parte del pastel, había un montón de bandejas con ranas de chocolate, caramelos de todos los sabores de Bertie Boot, huevos de chocolate,… y se les hacía la boca agua. Hermione había traído un equipo de música muggle, para que no tuvieran que traer el grupo al cuartel, y el señor Weasley lo estaba mirando con curiosidad vigilado de cerca por Molly para que no tocase los botoncitos.

- ¿Qué, os gusta? – Preguntó Tonks a Neville y Harry.

- ¡Es fantástico! – Dijo Neville. – Muchas gracias.

- Sí, es genial. – Dijo Harry.

La fiesta duró todo el día, y Harry y Neville recibieron regalos de todos los que estaban en la fiesta y de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts por búho. Por la noche, los siete subieron a la habitación de los chicos mientras que los otros se quedaron recogiendo lo que había quedado de la fiesta.

-¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? – Preguntó Luna sentándose en la cama de Neville.

- ¡Ha sido muy divertida! – Exclamó Harry saltando y tumbándose en su cama.

- Sí, pero ahora empezará lo bueno… – Dijo Ron frotándose las manos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Hermione.

- Eh… Bueno, es que… – Empezó él.

- Di Ronnie. – Le dijo Ginny mirándole amenazadoramente.

- Es que esta noche queríamos salir de fiesta los chicos… – Explicó Neville.

- ¿Y no nos lo pensabais decir? – Dijo Luna.

- Bueno…, sí, pero queríamos despertaros justo en el momento de irnos… – Improvisó Harry.

- ¡Claro¡Y no nos podemos arreglar! – Gritó Ginny. – Venga, vamos chicas. – Miró a los chicos. – ¿Dentro de una hora y media aquí?

- De acuerdo. – Contestó Draco mirando a los otros.

Cuando las chicas hubieron salido de la habitación, los chicos hicieron un suspiro de alivio y un poco de fastidio.

- Suerte que has improvisado bien, Harry. – Dijo Draco.

- Sí, el enfado que hubiesen tenido sería monumental. – Dijo Neville.

- Sí, suerte. ¿Verdad Ron? – Dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo con picardía.

- Sí, te has librado de una buena… – Rió Neville.

- Mmm¿de qué habláis? – Preguntó Draco.

- Pues que Ron hace poco nos confesó lo que ya sabíamos. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me gusta Hermione… – Dijo Ron con la cara como un pimiento.

- ¡Eh¡Hoy tenemos que ayudar a Ron con Hermione! – Dijo Neville.

- ¿Q-q-qué? Nonono. – Dijo él con cara de pánico.

- Venga Ron, seguro que lo consigues. – Le dijo Draco.

- Sí, buena idea, y también podemos ayudar a Neville y a Luna. – Dijo Harry mirando a Neville y arqueando las cejas.

- Eh, yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Venga, se nota. – Dijo Ron contento de que ya no hablasen de él.

Mientras Harry y Ron ideaban planes para ayudar a Neville y Neville metía cizaña con ideas para Ron, Draco se adentró un rato en sus pensamientos. "Vaya, Ron con Hermione, ya me lo esperaba, pero Neville y Luna no se veían tan claros… Y quedan Harry y Ginny en este momento sintió una punzada en el estómago ella me dijo que era cómo un hermano, pero no estoy tan seguro…"

- ¡Ey Draco! – Oyó que gritaba Ron.

- Eh, qué¿qué pasa?

- Estabas fuera de servicio, y tenías cara triste. – Le dijo Harry.

- Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué pensabas? – Le preguntó Neville.

- No… En nada, tranquilos. – Dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Sabes, Hermione me comentó que cree que te gusta Ginny. – Dijo Harry.

- Sí, a nosotros nos lo dijo Luna. – Dijo Ron mirando a Neville.

- Eh, bueno, pero yo a ella no…

- Nunca se sabe, sois muy amigos, eso puede significar algo. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Y a tu no te molesta? – Le preguntó Draco.

- No, me di cuenta de que es como una hermana para mí, de hecho me gustaría que encontrase a alguien, para estar tranquilo. – Le contestó Harry.

- Prefiero que sea contigo, que eres amigo mío, que con cualquier otro. – Dijo Ron.

- Bueno, no estoy seguro de hacer algo…

Los otros le miraron con suspicacia pero no continuaron con el tema, ya le insistirían por la mañana… Hora tocaba vestirse.

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas, todo era un continuo probarse ropa y hablar…

- Luna, hoy te hemos visto mucho con Neville eh. – Dijo Ginny.

- Eh…

- Es verdad, podrías probar algo esta noche. – Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, o tú con Ron jeje. – Rió Ginny al tiempo que Hermione se volvía roja como un tomate.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Luna.

- Ya os juntaré a los cuatro, ya. – Dijo Ginny juntando los dedos (N.A.: como el Sr. Burns de The Simpsons)

- ¿Y tú Ginny qué? – Le preguntó Hermione.

- Yo nada, me lo pasaré bien con mis amigos.

- ¿Y si Harry se liase con alguna no te molestaría? – Le preguntó Luna.

- No, de hecho me alegraría, está demasiado concentrado en Voldemort y ya le toca distraerse.

- Tú también podrías buscar un rollo… – La tentó Hermione.

- No lo sé… Es que no quiero un rollo.

- Creo que a Ginny ya le gusta alguien. – Dijo Luna.

- ¿A mí? No, no.

- La verdad es que yo también lo pienso. – Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Ginny.

- No. – La otras la miraron severamente. – Bueno, pero seguro que él sólo me ve como amiga…

- Por lo que me contaste del beso yo no estaría tan segura. – Dijo Luna.

- Pero dijo que fue un impulso.

- Bueno, ya lo veremos, tú prueba jeje. – Dijo Hermione.

Al cabo de casi dos horas las chicas entraron en la habitación de los chicos, que ya hacía rato que las esperaban. Hermione iba con unos tejanos piratas de cintura baja puestos por dentro de unas botas marrones de estilo cowboy y con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y con la espalda ligeramente descubierta, de complementos llevaba un cinturón a conjunto con las botas y unos pendientes de hilos de cuero con el collar a juego. Luna iba con una minifalda tejana junto con unas botas altas negras, además, unos sostenedores negros con un jersey también negro con agujeritos que hacía como unas transparencias, de complementos llevaba unos pendientes pequeños negros y un collar negro y plateado. Ginny llevaba un vestido corto blanco sin mangas y unas botas marrón claro también de estilo cowboy, de complementos tenía un cinturón marrón con hilos de cuero que colgaban, unos pendientes con plumas y un collar con el colgante en forma de cazador de sueños.

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados por su aspecto aunque, ellos no se quedaban atrás… Ron iba con unos pantalones de pana marrón y unos zapatos también marrones y una camiseta azul sin mangas. Neville llevaba unos piratas tejanos con un cinturón negro, zapatos negros y una camiseta blanca un poco ajustada. Harry iba con unos tejanos ajustados, unos zapatos marrones y una camisa granate. Por último, Draco iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas marrones y una camisa también negra puesta por fuera para dar un aspecto informal.

- Ho-hola. – Dijo Draco impresionado. Mientras que los otros se quedaban con la boca abierta.

- ¡Buenas! – Dijo Ginny disimulando la impresión que la había dado ver a Draco tan sexy.

- Eh… Habéis tardado un poquito. – Dijo Ron.

- Sí… Es que nos entretuvimos hablando. – Se excusó Hermione.

- Bueno¿vamos? – Dijo Harry.

- Sí, Draco, Ginny¿nos orbitáis verdad? – Dijo Luna.

- Sí, sí, claro. – Dijo Draco mientras que Ginny asentía.

- ¡Vamos pues! – Exclamó Neville cogiendo de manera inconsciente a Luna por la cintura y poniéndose ésta roja.

Los siete orbitaron cerca de una discoteca del centro de Londres dónde sabían que aquella noche había un concierto de Bon Jovi, un grupo muggle que habían descubierto gracias a Hermione aquellas vacaciones y que les había gustado mucho a todos. Estuvieron un rato haciendo cola y cuando estuvieron dentro se dirigieron a la sala dónde hacían el concierto, aunque no empezaba hasta más tarde. En aquél momento, ponían música variada ideal para bailar y las tres chicas no dudaron en ir al centro de la pista a divertirse. Los chicos, primero fueron a la barra a buscar algo para beber. Por el camino se encontraron con Bill, Fleur, los gemelos, Angelina, Alicia y Katie. Las chicas fueron a bailar con las otras y los chicos les acompañaron a la barra. Después de coger las bebidas (con bebidas para las chicas incluidas) fueron a buscarlas.

- Bailas muy bien. – Dijo Draco.

- Oh… Gracias. – Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Te he traído una bebida.

- Vaya¿qué es?

-Martini con limonada, Ron me ha dicho que es lo que te gusta…

- Sí¡muchas gracias¿Tú qué bebes?

- Vodka con naranja¿quieres?

- Lo probaré… – Dijo ella cogiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo. - ¡Está bueno!

- Claro que está bueno, lo bebo yo…

- Creído…

Entonces Fred se puso al lado de Draco dando saltos y le cogió por los hombros haciendo que él también saltara y todos se fueron juntando formando una redonda. A lo largo de la noche estuvieron bebiendo unos cuantos combinados más y había alguno que iba un poco más que contento. Ginny se puso a mirar qué hacía la gente y se alegró de ver a Ron y a Hermione bastante acaramelados y a Neville y Luna bailando el uno cerca de la otra. A parte los gemelos y Bill estaban con sus respectivas parejas. En cierto momento se alegró aún más cuando vio a Harry hablando con Katie "Hacen buena pareja" pensó, y se fue al baño a refrescarse un poco.

Cuando salió fuera se encontró con Draco apoyado en la pared y con dos vasos más de combinados que le sonreía ofreciéndole uno.

- ¿Me quieres emborrachar para aprovecharte de mí? – Preguntó ella en broma.

- No, no necesito emborracharte para tenerte. – Le contestó él visiblemente borracho. – Además, no haría nada que tu no quisieras…

- Draco, no deberías beber más.

- ¿Por qué no? Si estoy genial. – Dijo él acercándose y dándole el vaso.

Ginny se bebió el combinado al tiempo que Draco también lo hacía y cuando se lo acabó él la cogió y empezó a bailar con ella, abrazándola.

- Vas muy bebido. – Le dijo ella un poco preocupada.

- Mmm, no, estoy bien¿no ves que me aguanto derecho? – Le dijo él.

- ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

- Sólo he bebido tres combinados, antes bebía más cuando salía.

- ¿Y cuánto hacía que no salías?

- Pues, un año o más…

- Ah, ya lo entiendo pues, has perdido la costumbre, hoy no bebas más.

- Haré lo que quieras por ti. – Le dijo entonces él a la oreja.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Que por ti hago lo que sea, me puedes pedir lo que quieras Ginebra.

Draco se separó un poco de la chica y cuando se le volvió a acercar empezó a besarla, un beso más apasionado que el que le había dado en el trastero, Ginny sintió que una descarga le iba de la cabeza a los pies, iba a apartarse pero Draco la abrazó con más fuerza intentando profundizar el beso, "Cómo me gusta este beso…" pensaba la chica, decidió dejarse llevar, le estaba gustando y se lo pasaba bien, y él parecía estar igual, "¿Qué problema hay?".

- Ninguno. – Dijo Draco entre beso y beso.

- ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó ella sin entender nada.

- Que no hay ningún problema.

- Tú¿tú has oído mis pensamientos?

- ¿Pensamientos? Yo que oído que decías que qué problema hay… Y te he contestado, no hay ninguno.

- Pero yo eso lo he pensado, no lo he dicho.

- Debes haberlo dicho sin darte cuenta. – Dijo él volviendo a darle besos.

A Ginny le gustaba tanto que decidió dejar el tema de los pensamientos para el día siguiente, se llevó a Draco a la pista y empezaron a bailar mientras que los otros les miraban entre sorprendidos y satisfechos, éste fue el paso que decidió a Harry para lanzarse con Katie, feliz de que todos se lo pasasen bien en su cumpleaños.

* * *

Y bien, os ha gustado? Espero que si y POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS! ME GUSTA MUCHO RECIBIRLOS Y SIEMPRE ME QUEDO CON GANAS DE MÁS. 


	7. Concierto Y Sorpresas Del Día Siguiente

Hola! He vuelto! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo siete! Agradezco el review que me han dejado Buffy i Valeria y todos los que me han dejado en la versión catalana de este fic! Ya estoy de vuelta en el búnquer freaky! Y no queméis mi cama, que luego a fin de curso nos la cobran!

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo, sólo decir que espero que esta vez me deje más gente reviews! Que he comprobado que lo lee muuuucha gente! Pro favor, no sabéis lo que anima recibirlos.

Conexión a internet 36 €/mes o 4'5 €/mes (depende del sitio), ordenador portátil1800 €, libros de Harry Potter 25 €, entradas al cine a ver Harry Potter 5 €, que te dejen un review en tu fic NO TIENE PRECIO

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

Disclaimer: lo que reconozcáis no es mío, es de rowling, o de la warner, o de embrujadas, o de alguien más, lo que no conozcáis lo he inventado jeje.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 Concierto Y Sorpresas Del Día Siguiente

El grupo estaba bailando en la pista cuando Luna y Neville miraron el reloj y se quedaron muy sorprendidos "Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo!", se pusieron a avisar a los otros con prisas.

- Gin! – Gritó Luna.

- Qué?

- El concierto, está a punto de empezar!

- Vaya, rápido tenemos que ir delante de todo. – Dijo ella tirando del brazo de Draco hacia el escenario.

- Por qué quieres ir delante? – Le preguntó él.

- Se ve mejor el concierto.

- Prefieres ver el concierto antes que verme a mí? – Le preguntó dándole otro beso.

- Mmm, un poco de todo…

Al cabo de un rato el concierto empezó con la nueva canción del grupo, Have A Nice Day, todo el público vibraba con la música y así continuó con las siguientes canciones. En cierto momento, el cantante del grupo dijo que haría subir a un chico y una chica a cantar una canción, You Had Me From Hello, "Mi favorita" pensó Ginny.

- Nosotros subiremos Ginebra. – Le dijo Draco cogiéndole la mano y levantándola.

- Nosotros? Pero, pero, no…

- Sí, yo lo conseguiré por ti.

- No, no quiero.

- Has dicho que es tu canción favorita, así que la cantaremos nosotros.

- Qué, yo no lo he dicho, lo he pen…

No pudo acabar la frase porque uno de los guardas de seguridad le estaba cogiendo de la mano para hacerla subir al escenario con Draco y les dio un par de micrófonos. Al cabo de un rato la música empezó a sonar:

At the mirror you fix your hairFrente al espejo te arreglas el pelo

And put your make up onY maquillas tu rostro

You're insecure abaout the clothes to wearDudas sobre qué ropa ponerte

I can't see nothing wrongNo veo nada malo

To me you look so beautifulPara mí estás preciosa

When you can't make up your mindCuando te muestras tal como eres

It's half past eight, it's getting lateSon las ocho y media, se hace tarde

It's ok take your timeDe acuerdo, tómate tu tiempo

Standing here my hands in my pocketsAquí con las manos en los bolsillos

Like I have a thousand timesComo he hecho tantas veces

Thinking back it took one breathHago memoria sólo un suspiro

One word to change my lifeUna palabra para cambiar mi vida

The first time I saw youLa primera vez que te vi

It felt like coming homeFue como si regresara a casa

If I never told youSi nunca te lo he dicho

I just want you to knowSólo quiero que sepas

You had me from HelloQue soy tuyo desde el primer Hola

When we walk into a crowded roomEntramos en una habitación llena

It's like we're all aloneParece como si estuviéramos solos

Everybody tries to kidnap your attentionTodos intentan llamar tu atención

You just smile, and steal the showTú sonríes, y evitas el espactáculo

You come to me and take my handVienes hacia mí toma mi mano

We start dancin' slowEmpezamos a bailar agarrados

You put your lips up to my earAcercas tus labios a mi oído

And whisper way down lowY suspiras silenciosamente

From the first time I saw youDesde la primera vez que te vi

It felt like coming homeFue como si regresara a casa

If I never told youSi nunca te lo he dicho

I just want you to knowSólo quiero que sepas

You had me from HelloQue soy tuyo desde el primer Hola

And when you're laying down beside meY cuando estás tumbada a mi lado

I feel your heartbeat to remind me...Siento tu corazón recordándome...

The first time I saw youLa primera vez que te vi

It felt like coming homeFue como si regresara a casa

If I neve told youSi nunca te lo he dicho

I just want you to knowSólo quiero que sepas

You had me from HelloQue soy tuyo desde el primer Hola

From HelloDesde el primer Hola

From HelloDesde el primer Hola

Terminaron de cantar abrazados y con las caras muy cerca, a Draco sólo le hizo falta un pequeño acercamiento más para darle un beso muy tierno a Ginny, que respondió igual de suavemente, mientras que todos les aplaudían y los gemelos les estaban grabando y fotografiando.

Cuando terminó el concierto, los miembros del grupo les firmaron unos autógrafos y felicitaron a Draco y Ginny por su actuación. Una vez estuvieron fuera y, en un callejón, orbitaron hacia casa i se pusieron a dormir muy cansados.

- BUENOS DÍAS! – Gritó Fred muy fuerte acompañado del ruido de trompetas en la habitación de las chicas, al mismo tiempo que George lo hacía en la de los chicos.

- Fred! No grites tanto! – Se quejó hermione.

- Con resaca? – Preguntó él riendo.

- No, sólo es que tenemos sueño. – Dijo Luna desde debajo de las sábanas.

- Pues ahora os toca levantaros, que no aguantáis nada, yo hice lo mismo que voso… – No pudo terminar porque un cojín hechizado por Ginny le fue a la cara. – Ginny!

- Te han dicho que no grites tanto, jolines!

-Vale vale, ya me callo, pero tú i yo tenemos que hablar. – Dijo mirándola y levantando las cejas, entonces miró a Hermione y a Luna. – Y con vosotras también queremos hablar yo i George, después tendremos una charla jeje. – Entonces desapareció dejando a las chicas muy rojas.

- George! Me has asustado! – Dijo Harry después de oír al chico y de dar un bote en la cama.

- Es que ya es tarde hombre!

- Pero no grites. – Le dijo Neville.

- Todo el mundo está despierto, por lo que se puede GRITAR!

- Si vuelves a hacerlo orbito al trastero. – Dijo Draco más para él mismo que para el pelirrojo.

- No! Que tenemos que hablar! Los cuatro tenéis que hablar conmigo y con Fred! Ninguno de vosotros se salvará.

- Primero tengo que comer tengo mucha hambre. – Dijo Ron levantándose de la cama y cogiéndose la barriga.

Al cabo de un rato los siete estaban en la cocina desayunando, con Molly quejándose sobre si casi era la hora de comer, de vez en cuando chicos y chicas se iban haciendo miraditas pero no se atrevían a decirse nada, Harry se los miraba divertido. Cuando terminaron de desayunar los chicos fueron a practicar un poco aquello de aparecer ya que les quedaba menos de una semana para el examen y las chicas fueron al jardín posterior de la casa a descansar un rato tomando el sol.

- Uii, has visto Fred?

- Sí, George, tres chicas solas y listas para tener una conversación!

- De qué queréis hablar? – Les dijo Ginny.

- Tú eres la última Ginny. – Dijo Fred.

- Reservamos lo mejor para el final. – Contiunó George.

- Y quién va primero? – Preguntó Luna deseando no ser ella.

- Hermione claro! – Dijeron los dos chicos. La chica se puso roja pero no dejó de mirarles.

- Qué queréis decirme? – Preguntó.

- Ya estás saliendo formalmente con Ron? – Le preguntó Fred.

- Qué?

- Ya lo has oído, te ha pedido que salgas con él? – Dijo esta vez George.

- Pues no, no me ha pedido que salga con él, sino ahora estaría con él, no creeis?

- Quizá sí, pero nunca se sabe…están practicando. – Dijo George.

- Y tú quieres salir con él o sólo te liaste porque sí? – Dijo Fred.

- Pues…la verdad es que me gusta…pero yo a él no.

- Cómo que no? Claro que le gustas! – Dijo Luna.

- Ahora te toca a ti Luna. – Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo que Hermione, estás saliendo con Neville? – Dijo George.

- No, no estamos saliendo, y sí, sí que me gustaría pero yo no me atrevo a pedirselo, y me temo que él sea demasiado tímido para hacerlo…

- Ya hablaremos con él. – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- Pero no os paséis con lo que le digáis o todavía tendrá más miedo. – Dijo Ginny.

- Sí, le conozco y tenéis que ir con delicadeza. – Dijo Hermione.

- Acaso dudáis de nuestras posibilidades? – Preguntó Fred.

- No debéis hacerlo. Te toca Ginny. – Dijo George.

- Muy bien, me toca, qué pasa?

- Qué te llevas con Draco?

- Nada, y ahora se llama Danny.

- Cómo que nada? Y entonces que hacías ayer con Danny?

- Nos liamos.

- Y eso por qué?

- Pues supongo que porque los dos teníamos ganas de pasarlo bien…

- Estás segura de lo que dices?

- …sí

- No lo has dicho muy convencida.

- Bueno, es que desde que está aquí se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y quizá sí me esté empezando a gustar…

- VES! Lo sabíamos! Pero te cierras demasiado, le harás pensar que no quieres nada, tienes que ser más abierta.

- Ya lo veremos…

- Cómo que ya lo veremos? Gin, hermanita, si no te lanzas nunca saldrás con nadie…

- Ya he salido con alguien.

- Cuántos años estuviste colgada de Harry antes de que te pidiera salir?

- …

- No querrás que te vuelva a pasar verdad?

- No…

- Pues lánzate. Y vosotras dos también podríais lanzaros con Ron y con Neville, que no tenemos que hacerlo siempre los chicos eh! – Terminaron los gemelos con una sonrisa, se levantaron y dejaron a las tres chicas solas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Que me lanze, que me lanze, y si no le gusto qué? Y si sólo fue cosa del pedo que llevaba? Aunque ya me diera un beso otro día… dijo que había sido sólo un impulso, lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no ha sido nada, no puedo lanzarme si no veo hacia donde voy. Eso sí, qué besos que da… si no me lanzo no tendré más besos de esos… ayyy, no sé qué hacer…"

- Yo no me atrevo a decirle a Ron si quiere salir conmigo…

- Pues yo con Neville me parece que sí que lo haré, pero no de golpe que aún se asustaría…

- Chicas, i si entramos dentro y vamos a practicar, ya nos queda poco y si nos queremos registrar tenemos que hacerlo antes de que acabe esta semana…

- Tienes razón Ginny, vamos a buscar a Tonks. – Dijo Luna.

- Mejor después de comer chicas, que ya es hora. – Dijo Hermione oliendo el olor de la cocina. – Mmm, huelo salsa roquefort!

- Todos lo olemos Hermione. – Dijo Draco-Danny entrando en el vestíbulo donde estaban las chicas. – Hola Luna, hola Ginny.

- Hola! – Dijo Luna.

- Hola. – Dijo Ginny. – Hola Harry, Ron y Neville, cómo os van las clases de aparecer a los cuatro?

- Muy bien! Estamos seguros que todos aprobaremos el examen. – Dijo Harry.

- Draco siempre podrá orbitar sino, verdad? – Dijo Luna.

- Luna, que ahora se llama Danny! – Gritó Molly. – Tenemos que acostumbrarnos o les pueden descubrir!

- Entendido, entendido, Dan.

Todos entraron a comer, casi toda la Orden estaba allí, Arthur Weasley estaba hablando con Louis Michel sobre el Ministerio de Magia:

- Mañana tendré vuestros pasaportes ingleses, conforme os habéis trasladado a vivir aquí de manera indefinida.

- Oh! Qué bien! Entonces podremos empezar a buscar algún trabajo…

- No necesitáis trabajo, todavía tenéis la fortuna Malfoy verdad?

- Sí, pero es para no levantar sospechas.

- Bueno, siempre se puede decir que acumulasteis una gran fortuna en Australia.

- Sí… también, pero me gustaría hacer alguna cosa más a parte de ayudar a la Orden.

- La plaza de Lucius Malfoy en el Ministerio aún sigue vacía…

- Sí? Pero tú crees que…

- Puedo recomendarte, no creo que el Ministro ponga ningún problema, de hecho cada vez menos gente quiere formar parte.

- Bueno… muchas gracias pues…

- Entonces, mañana vienes al ministerio?

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

Después de comer las chicas se dieron prisa para coger a Tonks y llevársela a una de las clases.

- Tonks, queremos terminar de perfeccionar nuestras transformaciones. – Dijo Ginny.

- Sí, nos dijiste que teníamos que registrarnos antes de esta semana. – Continuó Luna.

- No nos falta mucho verdad? – Le preguntó Hermione.

- Tranquilas chicas, no tan deprisa, antes de registraros quiero que os vea McGonagall y dé su visto bueno, entonces iremos al Ministerio a hacer el registro.

- Oh, y cuando vendrá? – Preguntó Luna.

- Ahora la llamo. – Dijo Tonks conjurando su patronus.

- Espero que no esté muy lejos… – Dijo Ginny.

- Piensa que puede aparecer Gin. – Le dijo Hermione.

- Buenas tardes chicas. – Dijo Minerva entrando en la sala. – Creo que ya estáis listas para que os "examine", me equivoco?

- No Minerva, a mi parecer están listas, pero falta tu aprobación, y si les quieres perfeccionar alguna cosa…

- Muy bien, pues empecemos por ti Hermione.

- Puedo hacerlo primero con varita?

- Bueno, pero piensa que te pedirán que lo hagas sin varita.

- Entonces lo haré sin…

Hermione se concentró y el cuerpo le empezó a cambiar, al cabo de unos segundos en su lugar había un precioso búho, con algunas plumas enmarañadas.

- Ay, no sé por qué me esperaba el Búho, al fin y al cabo era uno de los atributos de Atenea, la diosa de la inteligencia… y también me esperaba las plumas enmarañadas… un pequeño vestigio de tu pelo… pero podemos arreglarlo con un poco más de práctica.

Hermione volvió a su forma humana y sonrió.

- Muy bien, continuemos por ti Luna.

- Sí señora. – Dijo la chica avanzando un poco.

La chica hizo lo mismo que momentos antes había hecho su compañera y se transformó en un zorro marrón, pero con la cola demasiado clara.

- Sigue habiendo demasiada influencia por parte del pelo… pero bueno, es lo mismo que le pasa a Hermione, con algo de práctica lo arreglaremos. Ahora tú Ginny.

Ginny no se movió de sitio, se la veía nerviosa, e iba diciendo que no con la cabeza.

- Ginny, qué ocurre?

- Profesora… no sé si le gustará mi transformación…

- Si no la veo no lo sabrás.

- Es que… no quiero darle malos recuerdos…

- Tiene que ver con Albus? – Preguntó poco a poco Minerva.

- Sí… – Dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, cada día veo cosas que me lo recuerdan, estate tranquila.

- De acuerdo.

La chica se dirigió al centro de la sala y rápidamente hizo su transformación. En su lugar se vio un fénix de plumas rojas y amarillas, parecía una bola de fuego, y era muy parecido a Fawkes.

- Es precioso Ginny, me gustaría comprobar una cosa si no te molesta… – El fénix la miró es hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. – Puedes provocarte las lágrimas?

Se quedó quieto y de repente una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, Minerva se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo al tiempo que Hermione gritaba, entonces acercó el brazo a la cabeza del fénix y la gota cayó sobre la herida, que se curó al instante, haciendo una luz blanca. Después de eso, Ginny volvió a su forma humana impresionada.

- Tus poderes de magia antigua comprenden el poder de curación Ginny? – Preguntó Minerva.

- No lo sé, no he llegado a intentarlo. – Dijo la chica.

- Pruébalo ahora, y mientras lo intentas piensa en lo mismo que has pensado mientras te provocabas las lágrimas. – Dijo la profesora volviendo a hacerse un corte.

Ginny acercó su mano a la herida de McGonagall y la misma luz que habían visto anteriormente salió de su mano en dirección a la herida, que se curó en poco tiempo. Todas se quedaron impresionadas.

- Si quieres, podemos intentar practicar la otra característica de los fénix, para tener una transformación perfecta, renacer de sus propias cenizas. – Dijo la profesora. – El profesor Slughorn nos puede preparar una poción aceleradora para hacer el ciclo más rápido.

- Lo probaré, no me puede pasar nada verdad?

- No, tranquila, es sólo una prueba rutinaria, y siendo ceniza puedes volver igualmente a la forma humana y cuando vuelvas a transformarte volverás a ser un fénix en su máximo esplendor. Si os parece bien, cada tarde practicaremos y el día que los chicos tienen el examen de aparición iremos a registraros.

Todas las chicas asintieron y fueron hacia su habitación a mirar algunas revistas y a charlar muy animadas.

Mientras, los chicos habían hecho sus prácticas de aparecer, y cuando ya estaban un poco cansados habían ido al jardín a descansar y a parar el sol.

- Ahá, por fin estáis desocupados! – Gritaron los gemelos.

- Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry.

- No recordáis lo que os hemos dicho esta mañana? – Preguntó Fred.

- Sí, de qué nos queréis hablar? – Preguntó Neville.

- Es evidente, de lo que pasó ayer por la noche! – Dijo George con una sonrisa.

- Empezaremos por ti Ron. – Dijo Fred.

- Yo no hice nada…

- Ya lo sabemos, sólo te liaste con Hermione. – Dijo George. – Lo que queremos saber es si tienes intención de pedirle que salga contigo o sólo fue cosa de ayer.

- Yooo, es que ella no querrá… – Dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.

- Hemos hablado con las chicas antes, Hermione piensa lo mismo que tú, y le da vergüenza pedírtelo ella. – Le dijo Fred. – Por lo que te recomiendo que te lances hermanito.

- Ahora tú Harry! – Gritó George.

- Yo? Ya le dije a Katie si quería salir conmigo.

- Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. – Dijo Fred.

- Sólo queremos advertirte que no le hagas nada. – Dijo George.

- O no nos hacemos responsables de lo que te hagan nuestras novias. – Continuó Fred.

- Piensa que Angelina y Alicia pueden tener muy mala leche… – Acabó George.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo Harry.

- Neville! – Gritaron los dos.

- Q-Qué? – Dijo el chico con miedo.

- Le pedirás a Luna que salga contigo? – Preguntó George.

- N-No, no me atrevo…

- Y si ella te lo pidiese? Qué le dirías? – Le preguntó Fred.

- Pues, supongo que le diría que sí, pero me da vergüenza…

- No tiene que dártela. – Dijo Fred.

- Ahora te toca a ti Danny. – Dijo George. Dracó les miró.

- Qué hiciste ayer con Ginny? – Le preguntó Fred riendo.

- Pues… no lo recuerdo mucho… sé que nos liamos… pero no sé qué le dije… - Dijo él preocupado. – Espero no haber hecho nada que la molestase…

- No hay nada que le haya molestado. – Dijo Fred.

- Grabamos algunas de las cosas, mira – Dijo George.

En el vídeo se veía a los dos jóvenes liándose y bailando, y después su actuación en el concierto, Draco se quedó impresionado y los ojos le brillaban.

- Ahora lo recuerdo. – Dijo pensativo. – Me dijo que algunas cosas que había dicho en verdad las pensaba y que no había hablado… es muy extraño…

- Quizá podéis leeros la mente. – Dijo Harry.

- Pero eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo ahora. – Dijo Fred.

- Sí, queremos saber si te gusta, y si quieres salir con ella. – Acabó George.

- Bueno, me gusta, pero no sé si ella querría…

- Ginny es tímida, te puede parecer que no quiere, pero la conocemos y sabemos que le gustas. – Le dijo George.

- Sí, pero ha dicho que no sabía si lanzarse. Podrías hacerlo tú. – Dijo Fred.

- No lo sé… tal vez más adelante… de momento nos estamos volviendo a conocer…

- Cuanto más tardéis, más posibilidades tendréis de que sea demasiado tarde… – Acabaron los gemelos levantándose y entrando en la casa.

Por la noche, Draco fue a buscar a Ginny en la habitación de las chicas.

- Mmm, puedo hablar contigo Gin?

- Claro Dan, vamos al trastero?

- Sí, mejor. – Dijo Draco justo antes de orbitar.

- Bueno, pues qué querías? – Dijo Ginny.

- Ayer me dijiste que había oído cosas que sólo habías pensado…

- Sí… es verdad…

- Tú crees que nos podemos leer la mente?

- Quizá sí, es un poder de magia antigua? Es que no lo recuerdo…

- Creo que era un poder de los poco frecuentes…

- Por qué no lo probamos?

- De acuerdo, ahora pensaré una cosa y a ver si lo oyes… – Dijo Draco. "Sabes que Harry está saliendo con Katie?"

- Sí? Están saliendo juntos? No lo sabía!

- Lo has oído!

- Uau, nos leemos el pensamiento! Ahora lo probaré yo! – Dijo ella. "Ayer lo pasé muy bien"

- Yo también me lo pasé muy bien…

- De verdad?

- Sí, me atrevo a decir que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien.

- Gin, Dan! Es hora de cenar! – Se oyó a Nicole Michel que les llamaba.

- Ahora bajamos mamá! – Gritó Draco. – Ginny, yo quería decirte…

- Venga, vamos, que se enfriará la cena… – Le interrumpió Ginny.

A lo largo de la semana los chicos hicieron prácticas intensivas de aparición, los dos últimos días yendo desde la Madriguera a Grimmauld. Y las chicas perfeccionaron sus transformaciones, todas tenían muchas ganas de ser animagas. El día antes del examen todos fueron a dormir con nervios, al día siguiente les despertarían muy temprano e irían con Remus, Louis y Arthur los chicos y con Tonks y Minerva las chicas, al Ministerio a hacer sus respectivos exámenes.

* * *

Ya está! Os ha gustado? Este ha sida más largo eh! Espero que dejéis reviews! 


	8. Exámenes, Enredos Y Preparativos

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que estoy con exámenes y no tenía tiempo de traducir del catalán al castellano (porque yo, de normal escribo el fic en catalán porque es la lengua en la que me sale mejor todo, y después lo traduzco para subir los dos el mismo día). Y ayer por fin terminé pero luego no me funcionaba la conexión, así que ahora estoy en una biblioteca de la Universidad donde hay internet inalámbrico y voy a subirlos xD

Estoy un poco más contenta porque esta vez he recibido algún review, muchas gracias! Ahora mismo los contesto!

**kmymalfoy: **hola! gracias por dejarme un review! Sí, sí que me he leído el libro de Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince, por eso pongo que hay spoilers. Y lamento decirte que no, en el libro no sale que los Malfoy sean buenos... Pero sí que sale esto de que parece que Draco dude cuando tiene que matar a Dunbledore y él le ofrece protección para él y su familia. Me basé en esto para inventar algo para que resultasen ser buenos xD De todas maneras, pronto saldrá la versión traducida y podrás leerlo y verás a qué me refiero! Siento haber tardado, pero este capítulo es largo eh! Once páginas de word! Disfrútalo y deja review por favor!

**tomoyosita:** gracias por volver a dejarme un review! Me gustó que fuera un fénix, es mi ser favorito, no sé si habrás visto X-men 2, pero una de las chicas que salen tiene el poder del fénix y nose, a parte de esto siempre me ha fascinado xD Y pensé que encajaría con el poder curativo que quería darles. Espero que te guste el capítulo y dejes otro review!

**verons:** hola! Tu review me ha halagado muchíssimo! Me puse un poco roja y todo jeje. En serio, me halagó mucho que dijeras queel estilo es parecido al deJKR. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Nos vemos!

Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capítulo 8 de esta historia.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

Disclaimer: lo que reconozcáis no es mío, es de rowling, o de la warner, o de embrujadas, o de alguien más, lo que no conozcáis lo he inventado jeje.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 Exámenes, Enredos Y Preparativos

Ginny se despertó muy temprano, volvía a estar nerviosa, como el día que había ido a rescatar a Draco y a Narcissa… Se sentó en la cama y miró a sus compañeras que todavía dormían, se estaba aburriendo, por lo que decidió ir a practicar una última vez su transformación. Se levantó y se fue al trastero. Era su sitio favorito de Grimmauld. Cuando entró oyó un ruido de cajas que se caían al suelo.

- Quién anda ahí?

- Au! Hola Gin!

- Buenos días Dan, qué haces?

- No podía dormir, y he venido a practicar antes del examen de aparecer de hoy.

- Está bien.

- Y tú? Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- Tampoco podía dormir.

- Ah…

- El otro día descubrí un nuevo poder, no te lo había podido decir todavía.

- Otro? Cuál?

- Un poder curativo, mira. – Dijo haciéndole un corte en la mano.

- Ay! Me has hecho daño!

- Lo siento, pero es que si no no puedo. – Dijo ella poniéndole la mano encima de la herida y haciendo que ésta se curara. – Has visto?

- Vaya! Es fantástico!

- Quieres probarlo tú?

- Mmmm, y si no me sale? Tengo entendido que una persona no se puede autocurar…

- Es verdad, pero creo que podrás. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Y si vamos a mirar si hay alguien abajo? Así si a mí no me sale…

- Pero seguro que te saldrá.

- Es para estar más seguro.

- Entendido… si insistes…

Fueron hacia abajo y se encontraron que los otros ya estaban desayunando.

- Mamá, me dejas probar un nuevo poder con Ginny?

- Sí, claro, por qué me lo preguntas Danny?

- Porque necesito tu colaboración.

- Cómo?

- Tienes que hacerte una herida.

- Daniel! No puedes pedirle a tu madre que se haga daño!

- Pero papà…

- Es para probar el poder de curación, y dice que no lo quiere probar conmigo porque yo no me puedo curar a mí misma. – Dijo Ginny.

- Ya me hago daño yo. – Dijo Harry clavándose un cuchillo. – Aiiix, espero que cuando esté curado no haga ningún daño…

- Venga Danny, ahora pon la mano encima de la herida y piensa que la puedes curar, o intenta provocarte las lágrimas, yo la primera vez lo hice así…

- Llorando? Por qué lloraste? – Le preguntó Daniel mirándola de forma extraña.

- Me puedes curar ya por favor?

- Ah, sí… - La herida de Harry desapareció y el chico puso más buena cara.

- Gracias.

- Me parecen fantásticas las demostraciones de vuestros poderes niños, pero tenéis que desayunar ahora mismo o no llegaréis a tiempo para el examen de aparecer. – Dijo Molly.

- Vosotras también venís? – Preguntó Ron a las chicas.

- Sí, venimos a ver cómo os va, a daros ánimos. – Le dijo Hermione.

- Katie no viene?

- No Harry, tiene trabajo, recuerdas?

- Niños! Es hora! – Gritó Arthur desde la entrada. – El trasladador nos espera.

Fueron hacia allí y se cogieron a un trozo de abrigo roto, al cabo de un momento y la correspondiente sensación de vueltas se encontraba en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, donde una vitrina les pedía los nombres y lo que habían ido a hacer. Las chicas se apartaron con Minerva y Tonks mientras que los chicos decían lo que les tocaba.

- Arthur Weasley, vengo a trabajar.

- Louis Michel, también vengo a trabajar.

- Ron Weasley, vengo a hacer un examen de aparecer.

- Neville Longbottom, también vengo a hacer el examen.

- Harry Potter, examen de aparecer.

- Daniel Michel, también el examen.

- Remus Lupin, acompaño a los que hacen el examen.

Cuando los chicos hubieron terminado, miraron a las chicas interrogativamente pero ellas estaban tomando un té y les hicieron señas para que empezasen a ir hacia el examen. Después fueron a identificarse.

- Tonks, vengo a trabajar.

- No hay nadie con el nombre Tonks. – Dijo la máquina.

- Nimphadora Tonks, vengo a trabajar. – Repitió enfadada.

- Hermione Granger, vengo a hacer un examen de animagia.

- Ginebra Weasley, también el examen de animagia.

- Luna Lovegood, también vengo para el examen.

-Minerva McGonagall, vengo a representar y acompañar a las chicas al examen.

Recogieron sus placas y se dirigieron a la sala de exámenes, se pusieron entre el público a la espera de que empezara el de aparecer. Des de allí veían a los que esperaban para el examen, la mayoría eran alumnos de Hogwarts de la edad de los chicos y Hermione. Al cabo de un rato, el brujo que había dado clases en Hogwarts el curso anterior se puso en una tarima.

- Muy bien, os deseo mucha suerte a todos para el examen, a medida que os vaya llamando entrad dentro de la sala, os ponéis en el centro y hacéis vuestra aparición en aquél cubículo de cristal de mi derecha. – Dijo señalando un recinto cuadrado. – Empezemos, Abbott, Hannah…

La chica salió e hizo lo que le tocaba correctamente, a continuación, fue saliendo más gente que tenían que hacer el examen, los cuatro chicos, cumplieron a la perfección. Cuando el examinador les otorgó la licencia, Draco no pudo evitar aparecerse en las gradas al lado de Ginny.

- Felicidades!

- Gracias. – Dijo mientras los otros también iban.

- Os podéis quedar aquí, ahora nos toca a nosotras. – Dijo Luna.

- Qué os toca? – Preguntó Neville.

- También tenemos un examen. – Dijo Ginny.

- Hasta ahora! – Gritó Hermione que ya estaba en la puerta.

- Por lo que se ve somos las únicas que nos queremos registrar. – Dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- Piensa que la animagia es una cosa muy difícil. – Le dijo Hermione. – Es normal que no haya mucha gente.

Una mujer que Ginny reconoció del Departamento de Transfiguraciones, se acercó a ellas y les indicó que saliesen a la sala de examen

- Bueno, a medida que os diga el nombre vais al medio y hacéis la transformación. Hermione Granger!

La chica hizo su transformación en búho sin ninguna pluma enmarañada. Mientras que la examinadora hacía sus anotaciones.

- Muy bien, Luna Lovegood!

La rubia se transformó en un zorro marrón de crin un poco más clara, pero de un color realista.

- Muy bien, Ginebra Weasley! Espérate! – Gritó antes de que la chica se avanzara. – Traed poción aceleradora y un cuchillo. – Ginny se estremeció.

Hizo su transformación en fénix y la examinadora se lo miró fascinada. Se le acercó y se hizo un corte alargando el brazo, el fénix dejó caer una lágrima que, cuando cayó sobre la herida, la curó al instante. Entonces le dio la poción aceleradora y el público pudo ver como el fénix se consumía en llamas (causa de muchos gritos y espantos por parte de los chicos) y al cabo de un poco renacía de sus cenizas.

- Fascinante! – Aplaudió la examinadora. – Unas transformaciones fascinantes, no en vano habéis tenido las clases de la mano de Tonks y Minerva, a partir de ahora sois animágicas registradas chicas!

Las tres chicas se abrazaron y recibieron las felicitaciones de todos. Después de todo, volvieron a Grimmauld con el trasladador donde les esperaba el resto de la gente con una comida sorpresa para felicitarles.

Por la tarde, todos fueron al jardín a charlar.

- Por qué no nos habíais dicho que practicabais las transformaciones de animágicas?

- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa Harry, Tonks me lo propuso a principios de verano porque yo ya tenía la licencia de aparecer, y le pedí que si lo podían hacer también Ginny y Luna.

- Y vuestras transformaciones se adaptan a cómo sois? – Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, un poco. – Dijo Luna.

- Por ejemplo? – Insistió Neville.

- Pues, Hermione es un búho, que era uno de los símbolos de la diosa Atenea, la de la inteigencia, y ninguno de vosotros puede negar la gran inteligencia que tiene Herms. Ginebra es un fénix, un ave mitológica muy poderosa, sus poderes de magia antigua están muy relacionados, y el color del pelo concuerda perfectamente con la fisonomía de los fénix. Y para terminar, el zorro, tiene una astucia escondida bajo una apariencia ingenua, y todos sabéis cómo me tomabais al principio de conocerme, sé que mi apodo de Hogwarts es Lunática. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gin, la primera vez que curaste fue como un fénix?

- Sí, por eso te dije lo de las lágrimas…

- Pog favor, estamos cerca de la boda e todavía no hemos migado los vestidos chicas, y es muy impogtante vuestra apariencia y sobretodo pog tu pagte Ginebra ya que tienes que estag en pgimega fila, pog lo tanto igemos de compras y empezaremos las sesiones de belleza. – Dijo Fleur interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Y te podremos ayudar a escoger flores y decoraciones? – Preguntó Luna emocionada.

- Sí, clago que sí, mañana igemos a Pagís, después a Milán, y después a Nueva Yorg a buscar lo mejor paga la boda. Y vosotros chicos iréis con mi Bill.

- Sí, Fleur, Bill nos lo dijo ayer.

- Pues tenéis que ig a cenag y a dogmig en segida que vienen unos días muy atageados.

Ginny puso mala cara pero se levantó y el resto la imitaron y fueron hacia la cocina donde Molly les esperaba con Bill, los gemelos, Angelina, Katie y Alicia y cenaron. Después las seis chicas fueron a su habitación, donde se habían añadido tres camas, a dormir pensando en cómo querrían los vestidos para la boda que se acercaba. Los chicos, en cambio, subieron a la habitación, con dos camas más, pensando en la tortura que les esperaba teniendo que ir de compras todos los días con un grupo de mujeres emocionadas.

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron y una por una pasaron por el baño a darse una ducha ya que les esperaba un día de no parar hasta la noche y querían estar bien frescas. Cuando salieron y fueron al vestíbulo se encontraron que los chicos, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Charile, Percy, Penélope, Nicole y Louis ya las esperaban para irse a París.

- Cuando llegemos nos encontgagemos con mi madge, que se llama Marie, mi padre, que se llama Jean Paul y Gabrielle, mi hermana pequeña.

- Cuántos años tiene ahora Gabrielle? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Diez, está a punto de hacer once, el cugso que viene igá a 'Ogwarts pogque mis padres y ella vendgán a vivir a Inglatega después de la boda.

- Espero que Gabrielle aprenda mejor el inglés… – Susurró Ginny a la oreja de Danny.

- Supongo que siendo más pequeña sí, jeje…

- Vamos? – Dijo Bill. – Fuera nos espera un carruaje.

- Un carruaje? – Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, es que un tgasladadog es demasiado mageadog

- Ah, bueno, bueno…

El carruaje que les esperaba era de madera y, como todos los objetos mágicos, por fuera parecía muy pequeño, para seis personas como mucho, pero cuando entraron se encontraron con una gran sala con mesas i algunas cosas para picar así como revistas, de preparación de bodas evidentemente, que había traído Fleur para acabar de mirar las cosas durante el viaje. Cada uno se fue a sentar en el sitio que más le gustaba. Los chicos y chicas se iban a poner todos juntos pero Fleur cogió a Ginny y a Ron para que fuesen con ella y los mayores. Cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia.

- Tenemos que hablag de la gopa que levagéis en la boda como dama de honog y padgino, igual que tu Chaglie.

- Pero los hombres, – Dijo Ron – no iremos con esmoquin negro?

- Sí, Ron, tú y Charlie ya podéis iros. – Contestó Bill sonriendo.

- Y yo no tendría que hablarlo cuando estuviera Gabrielle? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Gabrielle se pondrá lo que le diga yo. – Dijo Fleur.

- No se tendría que dejar que diese su opinión?

- No hace falta, ella hagá lo que tú y yo le digamos.

- Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría llevar el vestido negro.

- Neggo! Pego cómo quieges llevag un vestido neggo! Eges la dama de honog!

- Pego a mí me gusta el color negro, los vestidos negros son muy elegantes y sofisticados, si quieres puedes ponerle algún detallito rojo…

- Todavía menos! Neggo y Gojo! Sangre!

- No es necesario que sea rojo sangre mujer…

- Déjalo, ya hablagemos con Gabrielle! – Gritó Fleur desesperada.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Se levantó y fue con los otros que se estaban meando de la risa por los gritos que hacía Fleur.

El viaje duró una hora, que se pasaron mayormente haciendo el manso. Cuando llegaron se encontraron delante de una casa colonial inmensa con unos grandes jardines. Dos mujeres, dos hombres, una mujer más joven y una niña les esperaban sonrientes. Fleur corrió a abrazarles muy contenta y les fue presentando a toda la gente. Los que no conocían eran unos tíos de Fleur que se llamaban Virginie la mujer, François el hombre y Sandrine la mujer más joven. Ginny se cuidó de coger a Gabrielle y llevársela a un sitio un poco apartado.

- Gabrielle, tienes alguna idea para el vestido de dama de honor?

- Pues he estado mirando algunas revistas y los que más me gustan son los negros.

- De verdad? Qué bien!

- Sí, me parecen muy elegantes, pero a Fleur no le gustarán…

- Ya, yo le he dicho que lo quería negro y se ha enfadado, pero si se lo decimos los dos quizás la convencemos, no?

- Sí, podría ser que sí.

- Sabes que hablas muy bien el inglés?

- Es que he estado haciendo clases este verano para prepararme para 'Ogwarts.

- Pues exceptuando cosas muy puntuales lo hablas muy bien.

- Gracias.

Las dos se sonrieron y volvieron con los otros que ya estaban hablando de las tiendas que visitarían primero.

- Hay un ggupo de tiendas de alto standing en el centgo de Pagís. – Decía Marie Delacour hablando con Nicole y Molly. – Lo mejor que podemos haser es ir en segida, los elfos ya pondgan vuestros equipages en las habitaciones.

- Me parece muy bien, cuánto antes empecemos, más podremos mirar. – Asintió Molly.

Cogieron un coche que por dentro era cómo un bus sumamente cómodo, y fueron hacia el centro. Cuando llegaron, el padre de Fleur cogió a todos los hombres y se los llevó a una tienda de esmóquines diciéndoles que en cuanto hubiesen terminado irían a ver unos restaurantes para escoger algunas comidas del banquete. Hecho que tranquilizó a los chicos, que ya se veían todo el día en tiendas de ropa y decoración.

Las mujeres fueron a un edificio enorme que las dejó fascinadas, Fleur se puso a hablar en francés con Sandrine y las otras no las entendían…

- Ejem… Fleur… que no entendemos lo que decís…

- No te oye Ginebra, déjame que le pegue cuatro gritos en francés. – Dijo Gabrielle, y a continuación empezó a hablar con su hermana mayor con un tono que asustó a todas.

- Vaya, yo que pensaba que el francés era un idioma siempre suave… – Dijo Luna.

- Normalmente lo es, pero también tiene sus puntos ofensivos, como todos. – Contestó Sandrine.

- Vaya Sandrine, no sabía que hablaras tan bien el inglés. – Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, es que llevo des de los cinco años estudiándolo con profesores nativos, y dime Álex por favor, no me gusta Sandrine… – Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Entendido. – Dijo Hermione.

- Chicas, entgamos?

- Sí, Fleur, pero qué tienda es ésta? – Preguntó Molly.

- No es una tienda, es un edificio mágico, y dentro il y a todas las tiendas de alta costuga paga mujer que existen en Pagís. – Contestó Marie.

- Uau! – Exclamó Nicole.

Entraron dentro del edificio y se dirigieron a la primera tienda, que era de Roberto Cavalli. Las chicas empezaron a mirar la ropa emocionadas. Ginebra, Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Penélope y Álex fueron directas a la parte de vestidos cortos de verano y pantalones tejanos pensando en combinaciones con botas y cinturones. Pero las mayores las arrastraron a la parte de vestidos más formales, diciéndoles que ya tendrían tiempo de ir otro día a comprar ropa informal y que tocaba prepararse para una boda.

- Ginebra! Gabrielle! Mirad que vestido!

- Fleur, qué quieres que parezcamos con esta ropa?

- Gabrielle tiene razón, no te gusta más este de aquí? – Dijo Ginny enseñándole un vestido negro sin mangas y estilo romano.

- No! No quiego vestidos neggos paga las damas de honog!

- Pero a nosotras nos gusta negro!

- Fleur, no puedes hacernos vestir con ropa que no nos guste…

- Es mi boda!

- Ya cambiará de opinión Gin, sólo hace falta que le digamos que no a todos los vestidos que nos enseñe y le vayamos enseñando vestidos negros y acabará cediendo. – Le dijo Gabrielle con voz baja.

- A ver jeje.

Marie se compró un vestido verde claro de falda larga con cola plisada y escote bastante alto con un bolso brillante a juego. Por su parte, Virginie se compró un conjunto de camisa y falda rosas con muchos volantes y un bolsito-monedero de color blanco. Fleur estaba impaciente para ir a una tienda de vestidos de novia para que todo el mundo se centrase en ella, por lo que, como el resto no se convencían, salieron rápido de la tienda y fueron a una tienda de Dior especializada en vestidos de novia.

Se pasaron cerca de una hora enseñándole vestidos a Fleur, que no le acababan de convencer, finalmente, la dependienta vio que Fleur pedía un vestido que no tenían y le dijo que al día siguiente el diseñador estaría en la tienda y si iba le diseñaría y le tomaría medidas para el vestido y lo tendría en poco tiempo y justo a medida. Por lo que Fleur se puso contentísima y declaró que mañana mismo volverían y que le dijera al señor Galliano (el diseñador de Dior) que la esperase.

A continuación, fueron a una tienda de Louis Vuitton donde Ginny y Gabrielle se decidieron a enseñar todos los vestidos negros que encontraron a Fleur, que no dejaba de negarse y de enseñarles vestidos de otros colores y demasiado cargados para su gusto. Por su parte, Nicole encontró un vestido sin mangas y con escote con caída por delante y la espalda cubierta y de falda larga hasta el tobillo de color gris perla. Angelina y Alicia escogieron dos vestidos del mismo modelo pero de color amarillo para la chica morena y de color verde oscuro para la otra. El vestido iba por encima de las rodillas y con la manga tres cuartos y escote barco.

Después fueron a Guy Laroche, donde Luna se enamoró en el acto de un vestido azul marino del escaparate, tenia la espalda descubierta y a partir de donde se terminaba salía una cola bastante voluminosa, por delante tapaba hasta el cuello pero sin mangas y se cruzaba en el vientre, la parte de la falda era sencilla pero elegante. (Por si no lo habéis entendido ya que es un poco complicado, es el vestido que llevó Hilary Swank en la ceremonia de los Oscars del año pasado, cuando ganó el Oscar por Million Dollar Baby, gran película, por cierto)

Fueron a comer con los hombres en un conocido restaurante de los Campos Elíseos, les contaron que ya tenían los esmóquines comprados y que por la tarde irían a empezar a mirar comidas para el banquete. Por su parte, las mujeres les dijeron que ellas irían a escoger flores para la decoración.

De esta manera, por la tarde les tocó oler y mirar combinación de flores de toda clase, las cuales la mayoría acabaron siendo de color blanco con algún toque amarillo, rosa y azul.

A la hora de cenar fueron a la mansión de la familia Delacour, todos estaban exhaustos y no dudaron en darse una ducha rápida y ponerse dormir en seguida. Al día siguiente tenían que levantarse muy temprano ya que Fleur quería estar a primera hora en la tienda Dior para hablar cuanto antes con el Sr. Galliano.

Ginny dormía sola en una habitación enorme, se había puesto en el centro de la cama y estaba bajo un profundo sueño, pero un suave movimiento la despertó de golpe. Se incorporó cogiendo su varita de forma inconsciente y dirigiéndola al cuello de quién la había molestado…

- Draco!

- Te equivocas, me llamo Dan. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Todavía no es de día!

- Te quería proponer dar una vuelta, pero ya veo que no quieres…

- Espérate, no te vayas! Una vuelta por dónde?

- No lo sé, por el jardín… No hace mucho frío ahora en verano…

- Muy bien, espérate un momento que me pondré algo…

- No vas con pijama?

- No, duermo en ropa interior, cuando me levanto me visto o me pongo la camisa de dormir. Tú duermes en pijama?

- No, tampoco, duermo en boxers…

- Bueno, ya estoy, vamos?

Dan le cogió la mano y la hizo orbitar al lado de un lago, entonces la llevó a una especie de embarcadero. Gin se dirigió a una de las barcas de remos que había pero él la paró y le hizo un gesto señalando unos bancos. Fueron hacia allí y se sentaron. El Sol empezaba a salir y se veía reflectado en el lago, aquella visión dejó a Ginny fascinada, se quedó estática hasta que el astro hubo salido del todo, entonces se giró hacia Danny y vio que sonreía y la miraba, tiernamente?

- Hem… Dan…

- Draco.

- Qué?

- Me gusta que me llames Draco, si no hay nadie más me gustaría que me dijeses así por favor, aunque si lo dices tú me gusta tanto Draco como Dan…

- Ah, entendido… Gracias por traerme aquí… Me ha gustado mucho.

- Esperaba que te gustase, desde mi casa antes siempre miraba como salía el Sol, no hay un lago… Pero se veía desde el mar… Me tranquilizaba mucho verlo cuando mi padre hacía llorar a mi madre… La verdad es que quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…

- No he sido sólo yo… Si Harry no hubiese estado el día de la muerte de Dumbledore… Y no hubiese confiado en lo que vio…

- Pero tú perdonaste en seguida lo que mi padre te hizo el año que entraste en Hogwarts, a mí creo que, aunque lo supiera, me habría costado muchísimo.

- Estuve pensando en ello des de que Harry nos lo explicó en el tren, y llegué a la conclusión que, si aquello era verdad, merecía una segunda oportunidad.

- Me salvaste la vida, y todavía no te lo había agradecido, me gustaría que aceptases esto. – Le dio un pequeño paquete mientras que la chica se sorprendía.

- Pero… No puedes hacerme un regalo por esto.

- Ábrelo por favor. – Ginny lo abrió y encontró una cajita con dos cadenas finas de plata y un colgante en forma de Sol y Luna. Draco lo cogió y con un movimiento separó el Sol de la Luna.

- Cuál de los dos quieres?

- Tú te quedarás el otro?

- Si te va bien sí.

- Claro, como una muestra de nuestra amistad.

- Bueno, cuál escoges? – Dijo Draco desilusionado por las palabras de la chica.

- Pues, me gusta la Luna.

- Perfecto. – Dijo él poniéndole la cadena con la Luna y poniéndose después él la del Sol. – Vamos hacia la casa?

- Hem, si vamos. – Dijo Ginny sorprendida por esta salida tan rápida.

Orbitaron a la habitación de Draco y el chico se dispuso a despedirse hasta la hora de desayunar con un abrazo, pero Ginny se le avanzó.

- Hasta dentro de poco, Draco. – Dijo después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. En seguida orbitó hacia su habitación y se tiró en su cama muerta de vergüenza.

Por su lado, Draco se quedó tan sorprendido por el beso de la chica que no pudo reaccionar antes de que ella se marchara, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos orbitó a su habitación.

- Ginebra… – La chica se sentó en la cama como si le hubiesen dado una orden.

- Qué ocurre? – Dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

- Nada… Sólo que no me has dejado despedirme de ti. – Dijo él acercándosele poco a poco.

- Ah, perdona, es que me pensaba que… – No acabó la frase, el entonces moreno le estaba dando uno de aquellos besos que el día del concierto la volvieron loca.

- Hasta dentro de un rato Ginebra. – Dijo el chico cuando terminó orbitando hacia su habitación.

Ginny se quedó todavía un rato sentada en la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía qué hacer con Draco, el chico le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de querer nada más que una amistad… Draco en cambio, cada vez estaba más convencido de que quería a aquella chica, se prometió que el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur le pediría que saliesen juntos.

Al cabo de poco desayunaron y fueron todos a ver cómo sería el vestido de Fleur. La chica se pasó dos horas hablando con el diseñador con comentarios añadidos de Marie y Molly. Una vez terminadas las explicaciones, el diseñador hizo un ligero esbozo de cómo sería el vestido y les dijo que en dos días lo tendrían y que se lo mandarían a Inglaterra.

Después de todo esto cogieron el carruaje para ir a Milán y durante el viaje comieron.. Ginny y Gabrielle estuvieron intentando convencer a Fleur sobre el color del vestido de damas de honor y la chica empezó a ceder, animada por los buenos resultados referentes al vestido de novia.

- Ya lo tenemos Gab!

- Sí, iremos con vestido negro!

En seguida que llegaron a Milán, Ginny preguntó por dónde dormirían y Virginie les dijo que en un hotel de New York, ya que el día siguiente irían a hacer las compras allí.

Como en Francia, los chicos fueron a seguir escogiendo comida para el banquete ya que querían que fuera una mezcla de comidas de diferentes países. La chicas, fueron a buscar más vestidos para las que quedaban. La primera tienda a la que fueron fue la de Donnatello Versace. Hermione se compró un vestido de escote palabra de honor con la falda ligera pero arrastrando un poco de cola que tocaba al suelo de color rojo satinado. Katie, también se cogió un vestido con escote palabra de honor ajustado hasta las caderas y con un vuelo ancho a partir de entonces de color azul cielo, Penélope cogió uno igual pero de color naranja pastel.

La siguiente tienda fue Carolina Herrera donde Molly se compró un vestido verde suave cerrado por los hombros, de espalda descubierta, bien entallado y con la falda abierta, hacía una cola que podía ir enganchada a la muñeca izquierda. Álex compró uno color vino con escote palabra de honor y la espalda cubierta hasta la mitad, la falda estrecha hasta las rodillas y, a partir de entonces, un volante grande y ancho.

Sólo quedaban Ginny y Gabrielle, pero en ninguna de las tiendas siguientes que visitaron no encontraron ningún vestido que les gustara tanto a ellas como a Fleur. Por la noche, ya cansadas, decidieron que por la mañana mirarían por New York. Entraron al carruaje, que apareció cerca de la ciudad y les llevó hacia el hotel. Les sirvieron una cena en un comedor privado y, después de cenar, el grupo de jóvenes con Percy, Charlie, Álex y Penélope fueron a tomar un baño en la piscina del hotel.

Mientras estaban en la piscina, Ginny observó que Ron y Hermione se veían muy juntos, buscó a Draco con la mirada y cuando le encontró le miró interrogativamente mirando después a los chicos. Él fue hacia ella y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Ginny.

- No sabes qué ocurre?

- No, tú lo sabes?

- Ayer por la noche Ron le pidió que salieran juntos.

- De verdad! Hermione no me ha dicho nada!

- Yo lo sé porqué me encontré con Ron fuera de la habitación porqué oí ruido y tuvo que contármelo.

- Jajaja, es lo que tiene no poder orbitar.

- Y a Luna y Neville cómo les ves?

- Neville no se lo pedirá, es muy vergonzoso, y Luna no sabe cómo hacerlo…

- Y si les montamos alguna situación para que no tengan más remedio?

- No estaría mal… – Dijo ella con una mirada misteriosa.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron ir a dormir y Ginny cogió a Luna por el brazo arrastrándola por las escaleras como un rayo.

- Gin! Qué haces?

- Sabes que Ron le ha pedido salir a Hermione y están saliendo juntos?

- De verdad?

- Sí, y ahora lo harás tú con Neville! – Gritó empujando a la chica dentro de una sala y encerrándola dentro.

Draco hizo lo mismo con Neville, de manera que la pareja se quedó encerrada a solas en una habitación, mientras que Draco y Ginny se esperaban fuera.

- Me aburro. – Dijo Gin.

- Yo también, qué podemos hacer?

- Hum… ya lo sé.

- Qué?

- Ahora verás! – Ginny empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin parar y Draco no dejaba de retorcerse y de reír, poco a poco fue sobreponiéndose a la chica y se puso él a hacerle cosquillas. Al cabo de un rato pararon y se quedaron mirándose, estaban en una posición un tanto incómoda para Ginny, pero Draco no dudó en terminar de aprovecharla para darle un beso, que la chica correspondió. Estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que se oyeron gritos desde detrás de la puerta.

- Abridnos!

- Sí, ya le he pedido salir a Neville!

- Y yo le he dicho que sí!

- Tenemos sueño!

Se dieron prisa en levantarse y abrieron la puerta, los dos chicos salieron mirándoles con cara de enfadados pero al cabo de un momento sonrieron y les dieron las gracias. Entonces sí que fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Ginny se despertó con un buen presentimiento, cuando se encontró con Gabrielle para desayunar le dijo que estaba segura que encontrarían el vestido ideal aquella mañana. Así que se dieron prisa en comer y arrastraron a todas las mujeres hacia la tienda de Ralph Lauren, que les encantaba.

Sólo entrar se dirigieron a una zona de vestidos de alta costura negros y Ginny escogió uno y se lo enseñó a Gabrielle.

- Me encanta! Vamos a probárnoslos!

Al cabo de un rato salieron del probador. El vestido era largo hasta debajo de la rodilla con la falda de vuelo caído, por delante hacía un escote en curva colgando e iba atado en la nuca, la espalda quedaba descubierta y llevaba una cinta para recoger el cabello del mismo color y ropa que el vestido. Todas las chicas se quedaron fascinadas con su aspecto, hasta Fleur aceptó que el vestido fuese negro, pero les dio dos cinturones de color aguamarina.

- Paga dag un toque de couleur al vestido.

- Quedará muy bien Fleur! – Dijo Ginny.

- Sí, mirad. – Dijo Gabrielle poniéndoselo.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Tonks y Minerva McGonagall entraron en la tienda. Venían a comprarse sus vestidos. Minerva se compró un conjunto de falda y americana de raya diplomática negro con una blusa de estampado amarillo y verde pasteles. Tonks una falda color miel y una camisa marfil.

Cuando hubieron acabado, fueron a buscar zapatos y complementos, estuvieron el resto de la mañana en la tienda Manolo (los zapatos que le encanta comprar a Carrie (Sarah Jessica Parker) en la serie Sexo En Nueva York), en Prada y Fendi hasta que cada una tuvo lo que necesitaba.

Comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no se pidieron ninguna hamburguesa sino bocadillos. Por la tarde hombre y mujeres fueron a escoger lo que faltaba para la decoración y volvieron pronto al hotel para preparar el equipaje para al día siguiente volver a Inglaterra, donde les esperaban unos días frenéticos.

* * *

Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Espero que dejéis algún review por favor! 


	9. Reencuentros Y Boda

Buenas, vuelvo a estar aquí, quería actualizar ayercon motivo de la salida de HBP en castellano pero me fue imposible. Aún asi, quiero decir que si no fuera porque mi compañera de piso me pedía que me diera prisa con el de catalán no sé si habría actualizado tan pronto, porque no he recibido NINGÚN review, no sabéis lo que desanima esto, yo los dejo siempre en las historias que leo porque espero que a mí también me lo dejen los que la leen...

Otra cosa, hay un fic que escribe una chica llama Shezhid, es un Draco-Ginny, aunque por ahora es Draco-Hermione, pero pronto cambiará, la historia está muy bien y os la quiero recomendar, se llama Dime que me quuieres.

En este capítulo hay algún giro argumental que espero que os guste, sólo quiero deciros que es para acercarme un poco más al songfic que escribí hace tiempo, Segundo Plato, que laguna gente me pidió que continuara pero no podía sin un trasfondo, así que escribí un fic largo que enlazara con aquél...

Os dejo con el fic

Disclaimer: hay cosas que no son mías sino de Rowling, Embrujadas, otras cosas, otra gente... lo que nadie reconozca sí que es mío, y el argumento también.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL DÍA D...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 Reencuentros Y Boda.

Los últimos días antes de la boda fueron un caos. Todo el mundo quería hacer los retoques finales a todo. La boda se celebraría en el jardín de la Madriguera, unido con el de la nueva casa de la familia Delacour, que se encontraba al lado. El Ministerio había aportado un gran nombre de Aurores para garantizar la seguridad de los novios y de los invitados, confiando en que aquél día no habría ningún ataque por parte de los Mortífagos.

Dos días antes de la boda por la tarde, Fleur estaba histérica ya que su vestido todavía no había llegado. Pero las chicas ya habían pensado cómo relajarla.

- Ya hace "trois jours" que tenía que estar aquí!

- Tranquila Fleur, ya verás como mañana habrá llegado. – Le decía Hermione.

- Fleur! "Ma chère cousine!" Tengo una cosa para ti. – Dijo Álex entrando en la habitación con un paquete que parecía de ropa.

- Oh! Es el veçtido de boda!

- No, lo siento… – Dijo Luna.

- Es lo que te pondrás esta noche. – Dijo Katie riendo.

- "Cette nuit?"

- Sí, nos vamos de despedida de soltera! – Dijo Ginny saltando por la habitación.

Después de reanimar a Fleur, que hiperventilava debido a la sorpresa, todas se vistieron con ropa de la misma clase. Iban de Valquirias, con tops cortitos, minifaldas o minishorts y botas, todo de imitación de piel, i con cintas, brazaletes i collares. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante donde no se bebió ni una gota de agua ni refrescos, todo eran vino y combinados. Después de cenar, un carruaje las llevó a un bar con Karaoke donde siguió la fiesta y cantaron numerosas veces. Mientras estaban sentadas, Ginny notó que, en una mesa, había un grupo de chicos que se las miraban, así que ellas se dedicaron a mirarles sin vergüenza para intimidarles. Uno de los chicos saludó a Ginny, que se sorprendió, pero no le hizo caso. Más adelante, fue a la barra a buscar algunas bebidas y el chico se le acercó. Era rubio, alto, delgadito y de ojos azules.

- Hola Ginebra.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Dijo ella sorprendida.

- No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno… ya hace un tiempo… pero yo no he olvidado a aquella niña pelirroja llena de pecas…

- Lo… Lo siento…

- Soy Paul… Paul Devy.

- Va-Vaya! Paul, cuánto tiempo! – Dijo ella abrazándole. – No te había reconocido. Has cambiado eh!

- Tú continúas tan bonita como siempre…

- Vaya… mis hermanos no están aquí… estoy de despedida de soltera…

- Te casas? – Dijo él desilusionado.

- No! No, no, si yo todavía no he terminado Hogwarts!

- Ah, ya me extrañaba. Y quién se casa pues?

- Bill! Con una chica francesa, quizá la conoces, vamos, que te la presento. – Dijo estirando hacia la mesa. – Fleur, te presento a un amigo, Paul Devy.

- Ejem, hola Paul, cuanto tiempo… - Dijo Fleur atragantándose al principio.

- Tienes razón Fleur, cómo va todo? – La chica hizo un gesto y señalo a todas las otras.

- Me caso pasado mañana.

- Sí, con Bill, me lo ha dicho Ginny, felicidades.

Ginny le presentó a las otras chicas y después ellos dos se pusieron a hablar sin parar y a reír, Ginny lo estaba pasando bien y, cuando se despidieron, le dijo que fuera al día siguiente a la Madriguera a ver al resto de la familia Weasley. Se despidió de las otras con un gesto con la mano que todas contestaron, excepto Fleur. De vuelta a casa, Ginny decidió hablar con Fleur.

- Fleur…?

- Qué quieres Ginny?

- Ya conocías a Paul, verdad?

- Sí.

- Y cómo es que has sido tan seca con él?

- No he sido seca… sólo es que no me eçperaba encontrarle.

- Bueno, mañana vendrá a casa, lo digo para que lo sepas…

- Ah…

Le pareció que Fleur tenía un tono un poco molesto, pero no quiso hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo ella no sabía francés, por lo que podía mal interpretar las entonaciones. Se puso a dormir pensando en lo que había estado hablando con Paul, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente hacia otro rubio, bueno, moreno… estaba hecha un lío, le gustaba Draco, pero no quería arriesgar la amistad que tenían por lo que podía ser sólo atracción, así que decidió que al día siguiente le hablaría de Paul y de cómo se habían encontrado. Se levantó temprano, no había trabajo por hacer, pero no tenía más sueño. Después de desayunar fue al salón y se encontró con Draco.

- Hola Dan!

- Buenos días Ginny.

- Cómo fue ayer la despedida de soltero de Bill?

- Muy bien, no sabía que se podía alquilar un estadio de Quidditch para jugar por la noche.

- Jugasteis a Quidditch? Qué envidia!

- Sí, y sabes qué?

- Qué?

- Cogí la snitch!

- Vaya! Felicidades!

- Y vosotras qué?

- Muy bien, me encontré con un amigo de la familia de cuando era pequeña y estuvimos mucho rato charlando, hoy vendrá, ya te lo presentaré.

- Ah, muy bien.

- Es muy simpático, y no puedo negar que no sea atractivo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y mirando como reaccionaba Draco.

- Ay, que me parece que tiene una pretendienta… – Dijo Draco disimulando como pudo la sensación de que le hubiese caído un cubo de agua fría encima. – Vamos fuera?

- De acuerdo

Fuera estaban los otros haciendo el manta, estuvieron un rato jugando a Gobstones hasta que se cansaron, entonces Ginny fue a dar una vuelta por la calle con Hermione y con Luna y les explicó lo que le pasaba con Draco.

- Pero si tú a él también le gustas! – Le dijo Luna.

- Le gusto, pero no sé si es sólo atracción.

- Pero si no lo probáis no lo sabréis nunca. – Le dijo Hermione.

- No, no quiero arriesgarme…

- Y tú eres Gryffindor?

- Sí, Luna, de hecho creo que es más arriesgado no intentar nada con Draco que no que se busque otro, porque con él está todo seguro, se nota a kilómetros lo que se siente por ella.

- No, no se nota.

- Pues si dices que no se nota igualmente lo tienes fácil, no puedes leerle la mente? No creo que la Oclumancia hiciera nada contra la magia antigua pelirroja…

- Dejémoslo, entendido? Además, también me gusta Paul.

- Ah, así que la alternativa que te buscas es el francesito? – Dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, la verdad es que se parece mucho a tu Danny… – Dijo Luna sin rendirse.

- Sí, pero Danny tiene el pelo negro. – Rehusó Ginny.

- Pero antes…

Luna no pudo acabar la frase porque un hechizo la tocó y le abrió una herida en el brazo. Entonces las chicas se vieron envueltas por siete Mortífagos, aparentemente de su edad o no mucho mayores. Hermione les mandó un hechizo que produjo una ráfaga de viento que les levantó las máscaras mientras que Ginny curaba la herida de Luna agachada. Cuando hubo acabado los Mortífagos ya volvían a llevar las máscaras y se disponían a atacarlas, Hermione y Luna enviaron hechizos desmayadores hacia dos de ellos y Ginny envió al resto contra una pared, entonces cogió a las otras dos de la mano y las varitas que habían caído de los Mortífagos y orbitó hacia la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron fueron a buscar a los aurores encargados de vigilar para avisarles que estaban cerca y que quizás irían hacia allí aunque les hubieran quitado las varitas, y fueron a avisar a Remus y los otros.

- Lástima que el señor Ollivander ya no nos pueda ayudar a reconocer de quién son las varitas… – Dijo Bill.

- Habéis visto la cara de alguno? – Preguntó Tonks.

- Sí, estaba Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, uno que no conozco y a uno no le he visto mucho la cara. – Dijo Hermione. Draco palideció en seguida al oír los nombres.

- Danny, estás bien hijo? – Preguntó Narcissa.

- Tranquila Nicole, eran sus compañeros de curso, verdad? – Dijo Molly.

- Sí, algunos…

- Bueno, Hermione, nos iría bien tu memoria en un pensadero, para tener pruebas de su culpabilidad. – Dijo Moody.

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

- Toma, ponlo en esta botellita. – Le dijo Tonks.

- Ahora sólo falta encontrarles. – Dijo Lucius cuando Hermione hubo terminado de extraer la memoria.

- Louis, te parece bien si vamos ahora al Ministerio a informar y de paso a entregar la memoria? – Dijo Arthur.

- Sí, vamos.

Cuando volvieron a salir al jardín Ginny miró hacia el portal y vio que Paul llegaba, así que se dirigió hacia allí para saludarle. Ron miró hacia dónde iba y también vio al rubio que llegaba.

-Paul? Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, venid, rápido! – Exclamó echando a correr para llegar hacia el chico y saludarle efusivamente.

Los otros no tardaron en llegar y saludar al chico como un hermano, él les saludó uno por uno y se presentó a Harry, Neville y Danny (N.A: para él se llama Danny) y saludó a las chicas. Hermione en aquél momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero pensó que era porque le sabía mal por Draco.

Pasaron la hora de comer y la tarde poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho durante aquellos años en los que no se habían visto. Paul explicó que había terminado los estudios en Beauxbatons y había estudiado en una academia y que ahora trabajaba de ayudante de dirección en una empresa y estaba en Inglaterra para abrir una sucursal, y que se quedaría allí durante muchos años. Más tarde fue a hablar con Ginny a solas.

- Te apetece dar una vuelta por la calle?

- No puedo, desde el ataque nos han prohibido salir de lo que es la casa y la de los Delacour hasta que haya pasado la boda.

- Ah sí, tu hermano me ha invitado a la boda.

- Sí? Pero ya tienes ropa?

- Sí, sí, piensa que me lo he traído todo porque he venido a vivir aquí.

- Es verdad, no lo pensaba.

- Esto… que bailarás conmigo mañana?

- Hem… sí claro.

- Me encantará. – Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Estate preparado pues. – Dijo Ginny también sonriendo.

- Bueno pues, hasta mañana Gin. – Dijo él acercándosele poco a poco.

- Hasta mañana. – Dijo ella de golpe cerrando el portal de entrada y dejándole fuera.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras que en la Madriguera cenaban e iban a dormir, en el centro de Londres…

- Vuestro ataque ha fracasado. No podéis permitir estos errores, ahora estarán avisados para mañana.

- Señor, tienen poderes de magia antigua. – Dijo Pansy.

- Tú cállate! Os han quitado todas las varitas y encima habéis permitido que os viesen la cara!

- No la de todos señor… – Dijo un chico alto y rubio.

- Sí, ya sé que la tuya no la han visto bien, procura que siga así, tienes que obtener toda la información que puedas.

- Si no me da mejores equipos sólo podré introducirme en su círculo.

- Pues hazlo! Tienes que estar en los dos sitios, con ellos y atacándoles. Mañana no participarás en el ataque, encárgate de que la chica que tiene magia antigua no pueda ayudarles.

- De acuerdo señor. – Terminó con una reverencia.

- Ahora marchaos todos! Excepto tu Devy, tenemos que hablar a solas. – Cuando los otros estuvieron fuera Paul miró a su señor. – Confío en ti para que descubras todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

- No se preocupe señor, les tengo perfectamente dominados, nunca desconfiarían de su gran amigo de la infancia, hasta los señores Weasley me han tratado mejor que a aquél mal nacido de la cicatriz.

- A éste déjamelo a mí, ya me tuve que conformar haciendo que otro eliminara al viejo Dumbledore, pero el niño será mío.

- Si señor.

- Ahora ya te puedes ir, y dile a Severus que venga.

- Muy bien señor. – Dijo Paul saliendo de la habitación. – El señor te llama Snape. – Dijo mirando al mencionado con asco. Snape se levantó y fue hacia la sala dónde se encontraba Voldemort, con cara de mala leche.

- Señor.

- Severus, ven aquí delante.

- Qué desea? – Dijo el ex-profesor acercándose a la silla en la que se encontraba Voldemort.

- Tienes que ayudar a Devy para conseguir información de la Orden del Fénix.

- No confían en mí señor, no desde que terminé con su jefe.

- Tú sabes cómo hacerlo para que confíen en ti! Ya te estás poniendo a trabajar!

- Lo intentaré señor.

- No me sirve con que lo intentes, hazlo o muere.

- Sí señor.

- Ahora sal de mi vista, mañana tienes que empezar con el plan de volver a integrarte!

- Sí, señor, como pida. – Dijo Snape saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo en su dormitorio Severus se derrumbó, no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir que volviesen a tenerle confianza… "Si ellos supiesen las circunstancias en las que me encontré entenderían que no tenía ninguna otra elección. Él me lo pidió…" Estuvo horas pensando como podía hacerlo para demostrarles que todavía era leal a Albus Dumbledore, hasta que se le ocurrió una manera, por lo menos le escucharían, pero faltaba que le creyesen, esto ya era cuestión de suerte…

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó por un grito de Fleur, que estaba desesperada pensando que no estarían arregladas a tiempo para la ceremonia. Se fue a duchar y procedió a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse como habían decidido con Gabrielle. Las otras estaban con ella y se iban ayudando con lo que necesitaban.

Los chicos se lo tomaron con más clama. Draco estaba inusualmente nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que algo pasaría, y no sabía decir si sería buena o mala…

- Es porque hoy se lo pedirás a Ginny? – Preguntó Ron.

- No… He decidido que no se lo pediré…

- Por qué? – Preguntó Neville.

- Ella… Ella no me quiere, creo que le gusta ése Paul.

- Devy? – Dijo Harry.

- Sí… ayer me habló mucho de él antes de que llegara, y no quiero que deje de ser mi amiga si le digo que siento algo más…

- Mi hermana no sabe lo que hace. – Dijo Ron. – Pero es elección tuya y de ella… si no es hoy será otro día. – Acabó guiñando el ojo.

No supo qué pensar, Ginny estaba siendo una caja de sorpresas, tan pronto le daba besos, como le hablaba de otro chico. Decidió que dejaría que fuese ella la que decidiera, y que él lo respetaría. Por más daño que le hiciera.

A las 12 del mediodía empezaba la ceremonia, todos los invitados estaban sentados en unos bancos en la hierba del jardín de casa de los Delacour y Bill esperaba la llegada de Fleur. Al cabo de un rato empezó a sonar una música y llegaron Gabrielle acompañada de Ron y Ginny con Charlie, detrás suyo venía Fleur con su padre. El vestido de Fleur era completamente blanco, con mangas bufadas que llegaban encima del codo y un escote discreto. En la cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón hecho de flores blancas de la misma tela que el vestido y la falda era muy voluminosa y con una cola extremadamente larga. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas y un velo sujetado con una corona de las mismas flores, alternando los colores. Fleur avanzó hacia Bill y los dos se miraron con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, se cogieron de las manos y avanzaron juntos. Entonces el Ministro de magia inició la ceremonia según la cual les declaraba marido y mujer.

Después del enlace tocaba la comida en una carpa instalada para la ocasión, había aperitivos de toda clase, desde pez hasta carne, pasando por marisco, foies y muchas comidas exquisitas. Los platos siguientes fueron igual de buenos y numerosos y, cuando hubieron acabado, los novios procedieron a cortar y repartir el pastel de bodas, donde había una figura de ellos dos que se iba moviendo y saludaban a todo el mundo. A lo largo del banquete se fueron haciendo comentarios referentes a la pareja recién casada y los padres y hermanos hicieron un discurso felicitándoles de buen grado.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer, las mesas desaparecieron mágicamente para dar lugar a una pista de baile. Los novios abrieron el acto y al cabo de un momento todo el mundo ya se encontraba en la pista disfrutando de la música. Paul buscó en seguida a Ginny, que estaba bailando con Draco y, cuando terminó la canción, fue a bailar con el rubio. Mientras bailaban estuvieron hablando y, en un momento en concreto, Paul le sugirió salir fuera a dar una vuelta por el jardín, así que fueron fuera de la carpa. En aquél momento un estruendo resonó y la música se paró de golpe. Un numeroso grupo de Mortífagos acababa de irrumpir en la estancia asustando a todo el mundo, rápidamente la gente sacó las varitas y empezó una lucha, Draco se dedicaba a curar a gente y a atacar pequeños grupos de Mortífagos y a paralizar a otros con toda la rapidez que le permitía su mente, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Ginny, hacía rato que no la veía y no quería que le pasara nada. Mientras la buscaba vio a una persona conocida, Snape estaba allí, luchando contra los Mortífagos, vio que otros miembros de la Orden también lo miraban sorprendidos, hasta que un hechizo hizo caer inconsciente al hombre, al cabo de un rato más de lucha, los Mortífagos se retiraron. Todo había quedado destrozado y había algunos heridos. En aquél momento Ginny entró con Paul horrorizada y se dio prisa a ir a ayudar a curar a los heridos. Draco fue directamente hacia Snape y le curó, pero Moody lo ató y le quitó la varita antes de que despertara.

- Es un traidor, pero nos servirá para conseguir información.

- Moody… No soy ningún traidor.

- Entonces por qué mataste a Dumbledore! – Le gritó Harry mirándole con mucha rabia.

- No tenía elección…

- Mientes! Tienes suficiente poder como para haber atacado a los Mortífagos que había en la torre!

- Él me lo pidió…

- No te creo!

- Ya basta! Harry, todos hemos visto como estaba luchando con los Mortífagos junto con nosotros, tenemos que darle una oportunidad de hablar! – Dijo Remus cortando la discusión.

- Sé cómo saber la verdad sin que nos tenga que contar nada. – Dijo Tonks. – Los vampiros tienen un método para recibir todos los recuerdos de quién beben sangre. No hará falta ni matarlo, necesitaremos un corte del que un vampiro pueda beber.

- Haced lo que sea necesario… No tengo nada por esconder… – Dijo Severus con la cabeza gacha.

- Y dónde quieres que encontremos un vampiro que no esté del bando de Voldemort! – Gritó de nuevo Harry.

- Más cerca de lo que te crees. – Dijo Snape.

- Tú cállate! – Le contestó el chico alterado. Remus cortó la discusión antes de que pasara a peor.

Antes que nada recogieron un poco el caos que se había formado y se despidieron de los invitados que quedaban, yendo ellos hacia dentro de la casa. Ginny se quedó fuera despidiéndose de Paul con un beso, que hizo sospechar a Ron y los otros, pero había cosas más importantes para tratar en aquél momento. Tonks había pedido a una invitada que se quedara explicándole qué pasaba.

- Os presento a Valeria, la mayoría ya la conocíais, pero no sabíais que es una vampiro. – Dijo con la mujer a su lado. Era alta, esbelta, de pelo negro y largo, ojos azul eléctrico y piel pálida, iba con un vestido rojo de escote pronunciado y unas botas y guantes negros.

- Espero que no sea un traidor de verdad porque sino le mataré con mis propias manos. Después de lo que hizo no merece vivir. – Dijo ella.

- Soy todo tuyo. Verás que fue todo cosa de tu padre. – Dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

- No te atrevas a volver a mencionarlo! – Dijo ella alterándose.

- Valeria, tranquila por favor, tú más que nadie debes querer saber la verdad, no es así? – Dijo Remus.

- Por qué ella más que nadie? Yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió! – Gritó Harry.

- Precisamente si estabas ya sabes más detalles que los otros, hasta que su propia hija! – Le dijo McGonagall.

- Su hija? – Preguntó Ron. – Quién es?

- Yo. – Dijo Valeria con seguridad. Todos los que no sabían se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia, no sabían que Dumbledore hubiese tenido alguna hija. – Me adoptó cuando hacía poco que era vampiro y consiguió con un hechizo que el Sol no me afectara, no soy su hija biológica, pero mi nombre consta en el registro como Valeria Dumbledore, es por eso que si éste le traicionó le mataré yo misma.

- Si no te es molestia, tengo prisa para que me dejéis de acusa… – Dijo Snape.

- Lo haré cuando quiera. – Le interrumpió ella crispada.

Sacó un cuchillo y le hizo un corte para beber de su sangre. Estuvo unos minutos con la herida de Severus en la boca. Al cabo de un rato se separó de golpe de Severus y se apartó rápidamente. Muchos se asustaron cuando vieron que de los ojos le bajaban unas lágrimas rojas, se fue corriendo de la sala donde de se encontraban y se encerró en el baño más cercano. Tonks la siguió en el acto y entró con ella. Fuera había caras de todas clases y un silencio sepulcral. El primero en romperlo fue Harry que comenzó a gritar a Snape.

- No tuviste suficiente con matar a su padre que ahora tienes que hacerla llorar! – Se acercó a su ex-profesor con intención de atacarle.

- Severus lo hizo por obligación! – Dijo Draco interponiéndose entre Harry y Snape.

- No, si ahora va a resultar que vosotros tres estáis aliados con él!

- Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Snape mirando a Draco sin reconocerle.

- Soy Draco, también están mis padres.

- Draco… – Dijo antes de girarse hacia los padres del chico. – Narcissa, Lucius… pensé que estabais muertos… – Dijo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

- Mientes! Lo sabías todo y nos estáis engañando! – Gritó Harry.

- Harry! No digas tonterías! – Gritó Ginny. – Nosotros te creímos!

- Sí, y quizá me equivocase.

- Si eso crees, yo me voy… – Dijo Draco agachando a cabeza. – Si yo no mataba a Dumbledore, me mataban a mí y a toda mi familia, mi madre le pidió a Severus que me ayudara, pero mi tía Bellatrix…

- Tu tía no merece vivir! – Gritó Harry pensando en Sírius.

- Harry! Quieres dejar que se explique! – Le riñó Remus. – Draco, continúa por favor, no le hagas caso.

- … yo también creo que no merece vivir… ella no confiaba en Severus, y le obligó a hacer un juramento que no podía romper, si lo rompía las consecuencias habrían sido fatales, no sé si se lo contó a Dumbledore o no, sólo sé que hizo lo que hizo por obligación, que si tenéis que hacer alguna cosa con alguien es conmigo, ya que fue mi culpa. – Dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Ginny se le acercó y le abrazó sin decir nada, sus padres se añadieron y también Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville.

- No hay que castigar a nadie, mi padre le pidió a Severus que le matara.

- Qué? Esto es imposible! – Dijo Harry incrédulo.

- Es la verdad, por qué tendría que mentir respecto a mi padre? No había nadie con más ganas de acabar con Snape que yo, pero ahora sé que me habria equivocado.

- Pero, qué pasó? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

- Será mejor que lo hablemos mañana, es muy tarde y todos tenéis que descansar. – Dijo McGonagall mientras que Tonks asentía.

Hubo quejas generalizadas por parte de los jóvenes pero los mayores se impusieron prometiéndoles que al día siguiente les despertarían temprano y les dejarían estar presentes en la reunión dónde se explicaría todo.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido, os ha gustado? Por favor dejad algún review! 


End file.
